Cambios Finales
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Secuela de Nuevos Cambios.5 años después de la muerte de la esposa de Edward, Bella vuelve de Italia decidida a conquistar a su amor y formar una familia con él. Emmett y Rosalie están a punto de casarse, pero Heidi regresa a complicarles la vida. Alice y Jasper son los padres de un hermoso niño, tienen una feliz familia, hasta que la salud de Alice desmejora repentinamente...
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

* * *

- ¿Qué te parecen estas invitaciones? – le consultaba Rosalie a Alice enseñándole una invitación de bodas en color dorado.

- pues, son bonitas, delicadas, elegantes y únicas. Perfectas para ustedes – sonrió Alice aprobando el gusto de la futura novia.

Ali estaba ayudando a Rosalie con la organización de la boda que se iba a celebrar en menos de dos meses. Alice misma estaba diseñando el vestido que iba a usar Rosalie, mientras Emmett se limitaba a aceptar todo lo que su prometida y su hermana decidían.

- Anthony esta tan emocionado con la boda, está contento de que esperemos a que él estuviera "grande" para que disfrutara la ceremonia – le contaba Rose a su cuñada con diversión.

- a Lucas le emociona la parte de la comida – bromeaba Alice.

- niños – decía la rubia mientras rodeaba los ojos – Edward me conto que Nessie no para de hacerle preguntas sobre su boda con Renata, le encanta ver las fotos de los álbumes.

- debe ser difícil para ellos – pensaba Alice, mientras seleccionaba los centros de mesa

.

.

.

- con esto de la boda, Nessie esta enloqueciéndome – comentaba Edward a su cuñado y a su hermano

- es natural que quiera saber – decía Jasper

- todavía duele, mas el recordar – confesaba Edward su sufrimiento por su fallecida esposa.

- te dio el mejor regalo, a Renesmee. Tenes que ser feliz por ella – lo incentivaba Emmett.

- hermano yo creo que deberías volver al hospital – aconsejaba su hermano mayor.

- no… puedo. Todavía no – sentenciaba él, desde el la noche en que su esposa falleció allí, Edward no pudo volver a pisar el hospital donde trabajaba, cada vez que Nessie enfermaba, Charles el abuelo, era quien la llevaba a emergencias.

.

.

.

- por favor señores pasajeros abróchense los cinturones que en 10 minutos estaremos aterrizando en Los Ángeles – escuchaba Bella que anunciaban por el ata voz del avión.

Estaba tan ansiosa por llegar, hace cinco años que no veía a sus hermanos, a sus sobrinos, a Nessie, a Edward…

Todavía no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Edward con su llegada, hablaban por teléfono con frecuencia pero ella no le había dicho a nadie que volvía, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Aunque a la vez Bella tenía miedo de que Edward, su eterno amor, la rechazara porque aun sentía culpa de la muerte de Renata.

.

.

.


	2. Llegada

**Llegada**

**(Bella)**

* * *

- no puede creer que después de tanto tiempo vuelva a verte. Te eche mucho de menos- le decía a Edward mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- todo está bien, ya estás aquí. Y no vas a volver a irte –

- ¿así que no vas a volver a pedirme que me vaya lejos de ti? – él negó, sonriendo de lado. Era mi sonrisa preferida de él.

- Bells – grito mi hermano corriendo hacia mí y levantándome por el aire. Como siempre Emmett interrumpiendo momentos importantes.

- ya grandulón, bájame que tengo vértigo – bromee para luego darle un fuerte abrazo, realmente había extrañado a mi familia. Observe que atrás venían caminando Rose, con Tom y Anthony.

- tía – grito Tom corriendo como el padre para darme un abrazo.

- vaya que creciste – sonreí abrazándolo – hace cinco años no nos vemos- dije apenada y voltee la vista hacia Anthony – y a ti, te vi cuando apenas eras un bebé.

- hola tía Bella – dijo él tímidamente.

Realmente ambos niños eran parecidos a su padre.

Alice y Jasper se habían quedado en su casa junto a Lucas y Nessie, deseaba tanto volver a ver a esa pequeña.

- pues que esperamos, vayamos a casa – dijo Rose tomándole la mano a Emmett.

- tienen que contarme todo de la boda – le recordé y ella sonrió felizmente.

- yo no tengo ni voz ni voto – Emmett hizo un puchero y todos reímos, inclusive sus hijos. Es que mi hermano nunca iba a dejar de ser infantil.

- Bella, nunca jamás vuelvas a alejarte tanto tiempo – me decía Alice por enésima vez.

- pienso quedarme para ver crecer a mis sobrinos – le volví a contestar

- ¿dónde vas a quedarte Bella? Sabes que eres bien recibida en casa – me ofreció Rosalie.

- claro que no es necesario Rose – interrumpió Edward, no dejando que hablase. – Bella va a quedarse aquí, la casa es grande y hay espacio de sobra.

-sí, aparte me cae bien y quiero que se quede con nosotros – agrego Nessie, hablando dulcemente como su madre; no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar que ella me quería cerca. Adoraba tanto a esa niña.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Nessie vino a sentarse sobre mi regazo mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿mañana vas a llevarme al colegio? – me pregunto ella, volteándose para mirarme. Tenía la misma mirada que Edward, y la dulzura de su madre.

- si tu quieres, yo estaría encantada de acompañarte – ambas sonreímos.

* * *

Cualquier sugerencia haganmela saber. Besos :)


	3. Amarte

**Amarte**

**(Edward)**

* * *

- soy feliz por primera vez después de mucho tiempo – le decía a Bella mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella estaba apoyada sobre mi regazo. Los demás se habían ido hace mucho, mi padre y Nessie ya estaban durmiendo – no te das una idea cuanto te eche de menos

- no creo que más que yo – repuso ella moviéndose quedando enfrente mío – hace más de ocho años que te espero.

- aunque no pareciera, yo también te espero hace ocho años –

- Edward, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con nosotros? – me pregunto ella tomándome por sorpresa.

- Bella, ¿es necesario arruinar este momento?

- sí, lo es. Quiero saber la verdad – Bella estaba distinta, era más fuerte, decidida; ya no quedaba casi nada de aquella joven sumisa que soportaba todos mis desplantes.

- siento que estoy traicionándola – le dije apenado bajando la mirada – ella murió por mi culpa Bella, porque yo te amaba a ti – ella toma mi rostro y me miro a los ojos.

- no fue tu culpa. Ya deberías dejarla ir, no puedes seguir atado a Renata, no es sano Edward. Esto se va a tornar enfermizo – me hablo manteniéndose firme

- en sus últimos segundos de vida ella me dijo que debería estar contigo – nuevamente las lagrimas volvieron a traicionarme, cayendo sobre mis mejillas

- a mi me dijo que este es mi lugar – repuso ella parándose de golpe y sonando un poco fría – y así lo creí hasta hace unos minutos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunte confuso

- ¿Qué quiero decir? – ironizo ella – que me canse Edward. Yo te amo, y vaya que solo Dios sabe cuánto es lo que yo te amo. Pero no puedo más… me doy cuenta que tu jamás vas a dejarla, ni aunque este muerta. Cinco años pasaron, cinco y tú aun sigues creyendo y actuando como si estuviera viva, como si continuara siendo tu esposa. Deberías aceptar que estas viudo de una vez por todas.

- te escucho hablar y no te reconozco Bella – no creía que podría estar diciéndome esas cosas tan crueles, y de una manera tan fría – si siguiera actuando como si Renata estuviera viva no estaría llorando todo el maldito día – me retire a mi cuarto rápidamente y cerré la puerta fuertemente.

Después de unos minutos Bella estaba tocando la puerta de mi recamara.

- Edward, por favor ábreme. Sé que estuve mal, no debí de haberte dicho eso, pero entiéndeme. Me pase estos años entendiéndote a vos, por una vez ponete en mi lugar vos.

Ella tenía razón, siempre me comprendió, me espero ¿y para qué? Tenía razón en todo, yo jamás iba a perdonarme lo de Renata, la culpa nunca me iba a dejar.

- Edward, mi amor. Abrime la puerta… aunque sea dime que estas bien.

Me saque las lagrimas y me repuse lo más rápido que pude, abrí la puerta y Bella estaba con los ojos llorosos y se veía apenada. Contuve el aire y me acerque a ella, puse mi mano tras su nuca y la acerque a mí para besarla; por un momento sentí que los años no habían pasado, el beso era intenso lleno de pasión y deseo. Pero no podía continuar. La separe abruptamente de mi lado.

- definitivamente deberías rehacer tu vida Bella – hable tratando de sonar lo mas frio y firme que podía – jamás voy a poder estar contigo; yo necesito a mi esposa, y no la tengo; no quiero a nadie mas – sentencie empujándola suavemente fuera de mi habitación y volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Me dolieron cada una de las palabras que le dije, pero era lo mejor para ella. Yo aun no estaba listo para ningún tipo de relación, sería injusto para Bella que me continuara esperando, ella lo dijo, ya estaba cansada; y con razón.

Renata me pidió que sea feliz junto a Bella, pero no puedo. No puedo despegar de mí el sentimiento de culpa; si yo le hubiera prestado más atención ella aun continuaría con vida.

- perdóname mi amor – susurre tomando nuestra foto de boda – no puedo cumplir tu última voluntad, porque sería traicionarte. Y no voy a hacerlo.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

- definitivamente deberías rehacer tu vida Bella – me dijo siendo tan frio y distante – jamás voy a poder estar contigo; yo necesito a mi esposa, y no la tengo; no quiero a nadie más –

Fui hasta el cuarto de invitados y me arroje a la cama, tantos años esperándolo para esto. Pero yo ya no era la misma, no iba a quedarme lamentándome de por vida este amor que no pudo ser. Iba a continuar con mi vida, como tuvo que haber sido hace ocho años atrás.

Iba a alejarme completamente de él, pero no de Nessie. Yo necesitaba a esa niña en mi vida, y ella me necesitaba en la suya.

* * *

Hola, como estan?

en la Proxima actualizacion un poco de la historia de Alice y Jasper :)


	4. Felices

**Felices**

* * *

**(Alice)**

* * *

Estaba cambiando a mi pequeño hijo antes de llevarlo al jardín, se veía tan adorable con su uniforme, jamás pensé que me volvería a enamorar de alguien que no sea Jazz, y acá me ven completamente enamorada de mi hijo Lucas; era igual a su papá, a veces imagino que cuando Jasper tenía su edad era igual a Lu.

-¿en qué piensas mami? – llamo mi atención Lucas.

- en lo guapo que eres – dije mordiéndole suavemente una mejilla.

- auch! – se quedo riendo él.

- encima sos rico, voy a cocinarte a la plancha – bromee causando más risas de él. – bueno es hora de irnos, después voy a acompañar a tu tía Rose a comprar los últimos detalles para la boda. Recuerda que tu papá va a ir a buscarte.

- ¿ya compraron la comida? – reí ante su pregunta.

- sos un glotón en miniatura – rodee los ojos – y si, tío Emmett ya contrato el catering. Es tan gordo como tú, es lo primero que hizo – la verdad que mi hijo saco su amor por la comida al grandulón de mi hermano, ellos vivían para comer.

Después de dejar a mi hijo en el jardín de infantes pase a buscar a Rosalie

- ¿y qué es lo que nos falta comprar? – consultaba ella mientras se subía a mi auto.

-algo azul – sonreí.

- ¿algo azul? – pregunto Rose con ironía.

- pues si – rodee los ojos ante su tono – una novia debe llegar algo nuevo, algo usado, algo prestado y algo azul

- ¿en serio Alice? ¿Vamos a salir de compras solo por ese simple detalle?

- no es un simple detalle, es lo primordial para una novia

- ¿y las demás cosas? – inquirió Rose un poco confundida.

- lo nuevo: el vestido. Lo usado: tú dije. Lo prestado: la tiara que yo voy a prestarte – sonreí complacía de mi gran genio.

- ¿y lo azul seria? –

- los zapatos que vamos a comprar.

- ¿los zapatos van a hacer azules? – grito ella

- relájate Rose, vas a estar perfecta

.

.

* * *

**(Jasper)**

* * *

- tu gemela tiene un carácter de los mil demonios – me comentaba riendo mi esposa mientras nos servía la comida.

- dímelo a mí – reí alcanzándole el jugo a mi hijo, quien estaba devorando la comida.

- pero al final, logre convencerla de que los zapatos azules eran los mejores para su gran día – Alice sonreía satisfecha de que se siguiera sus ordenes en cuanto a toda la organización.

Durante toda la cena me comento todo sobre su día con mi hermana, y de cómo iban los preparativos de la boda. Luego fue a acostar a Lucas, cuando termino de comer cayo dormido sobre la mesa.

- sabes me siento un poco… ¿cansada? No, definitivamente no es cansancio – aunque hablo en voz alta, sonaba como si estuviera pensando más que si me lo estuviera comentando. De igual forma decidí contestarle.

- mi amor, es normal que estés cansada. No paraste en todo el día – le decía mientras me acercaba a ella para besarla

- no es cansancio, es mas como… debilitamiento. Aparte si es extraño que yo me sienta así – me respondió ella cortando el beso.

- mañana deberías ir al médico- ella negó volviendo a besar más intensamente.

- ¿te dije que te amo y soy muy feliz a tu lado? – me preguntaba ella entre beso y beso.

- no – ella se separo de mí y me miraba tratando de parecer furiosa y yo reí por su actitud – hoy no me lo dijiste

- te amo Jasper, y soy la mujer más feliz estando contigo – dijo antes de volver a besarme.


	5. Pesadillas

**Pesadilla.**

* * *

**(Emmett)**

* * *

- Rose, Rose – intentaba despertarla, parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla – Rosalie

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – se despertó sobresaltada.

- mi amor, estabas teniendo malos sueños – le decía mientras la abrazaba, ella aun estaba confundida.

-no recuerdo –

- hablabas entre sueños. Pedias por favor que no le hagan daño a Tom y a Anthony.

- habrá sido algo terrible entonces – yo asentí – ya estoy bien – dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios – pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

- estas pasando mucho tiempo con Alice – bromee y ella me golpeo el brazo – eso dolió – me queje haciendo pucheros.

- estoy hablando en serio Emmett. Desde hace unos días siento que algo está mal. –Ella suspiro tratando de decir algo mas – Heidi salió en libertad.

-ay Rosalie por favor. Ya paso mucho tiempo desde eso, no creo que intente nada más. – dije tratando de tranquilizarla pero ella negaba con la cabeza.

-olvídalo, vamos a dormir.

.

.

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

- me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Bella – me comentaba Renesmee mientras comía su helado.

- a mi igual, estando a tu lado me siento… completa y feliz – ambas sonreímos – te quiero tanto pequeña

Llevaba e iba a buscar a Nessie al colegio, a la salida íbamos a pasear algún lado y cuando volvíamos a la casa ella se iba con su padre y yo me encerraba en mi habitación. Desde aquella noche no había vuelto a verlo. Era mejor así.

- ¿esta noche vas a bajar a cenar con nosotros? – su tono era tan adorable, era obvio que tenía el carácter de su madre, por suerte. Si hubiera salido como el padre, sería una niña amargada.

- lo siento Ness, pero esta noche voy a salir a comer a fuera con un viejo amigo.

-ahh – se limito a responder ella.

Apreciaba y atesoraba dentro mío cada segundo que pasaba al lado de ella.

.

.

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

- ¿Por qué estas preocupada mamá? –

- Tom no estoy preocupada, estoy un poco nerviosa por la boda – le respondía a mi hijo.

- ¿estás dudando de casarte con papá? – pregunto sobresaltado Anthony y yo no pude evitar reír.

- claro que no lo dudo cariño – le dije despeinándolo – es normal que antes de una boda los novios estén nerviosos de cómo saldrá la ceremonia.

- entonces relájate, todo va a salir maravilloso – me abrazaba Tom y a Anthony se nos unió rápidamente.

- gracias mis amores – los abrazaba aun más fuerte.

- señorita Evenson dejaron esto para usted – me interrumpió Margaret alcanzándome un paquete.

- gracias – le respondí agarrándolo y comencé a abrirlo.

Era una viuda negra, una araña. Estaba en medio de una cajita de cristal, había una nota:

… _Rosalie, tú me arrebataste mi felicidad, voy a devolverte el favor. Espero que hayas sido feliz estos últimos 5 años, porque hasta acá llego… _

Era Heidi, estoy segura. Mi pesadilla recién empezaba.

.

.

* * *

**(Edward)**

* * *

- ¿te divertiste hoy Renesmee? – le preguntaba mi padre a Ness mientras cenábamos.

- siempre me divierto al lado de Bella – sonreía mi hija – me agrada, me gustaría que sea tu novia papi – me atragante con lo que estaba comiendo en ese momento y conoce a toser sin cesar.

- hijo, toma agua – me ofreció mi padre alcanzándome la copa.

-¿Qué paso papi? – Pregunto Nessie preocupada - ¿no te gusta Bella?

- Renesmee por favor, no seas irrespetuosas. Hay cosas que no se pregunta a los adultos – la regaño mi padre, cosa que le agradecí internamente.

- lo siento – se disculpo ella haciendo pucherito.

- está bien mi amorcito – le dije acariciando su mejilla y ella sonrió.

- igual Bella, esta de novia creo – comento llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca y luego bebiendo agua – hoy salía a comer con un amigo me conto, Jacob.

-¿con ese perro? – grite furioso logrando que mi padre y Ness voltearan hacia mí y me vieran como si estuviera loco.


	6. Viejos amores

**Viejos amores**

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

- estas hermosa esta noche Bella, sigues igual. Eres tan… tu – me decía Jacob mientras bebíamos de nuestras copas de vino, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreír tímidamente. Era un poco bastante incomodo tener una cena con él, mi ex.

- gracias Jake – respondí – tu cada vez estas mas fortachón – él rio ante mi estúpido comentario.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu vida hasta ahora? – pregunto Jacob para entablar una conversación

- en resumen… Emmett y Rosalie tienen dos hijos y Alice y Jasper un niño. Así que soy la flamante tía de tres demonios en ascenso – reímos juntos.

- ¿todos varones? A ti que tanto te gustaban las niñas, no te veo lidiando con tres hombrecitos.

- esta Nessie también, es tan adorable. Es con quien comparto más tiempo – comente de forma natural y luego me calle cuando me di cuenta que la mencione.

- ¿Nessie? – Pregunto él confundido - ¿es tu sobrina también? – Yo negué un poco apenada - ¿entonces…?

- es la hija de… Edward – dije prácticamente en un susurro.

- oh, ya veo. Así que tiene una hija ¿y la madre? ¿Sigues en contacto con él? – pregunto cómo restándole importancia.

- si tiene una niña de 5 años, Renesmee y su madre falleció unos meses después de su nacimiento. Vivo en casa de Edward, pero realmente no tengo contacto con él, no lo veo nunca. – le explique.

- es muy extraño eso – Jacob estaba confundido, y como para no estarlo. Mi no relación con Edward era confusa de por sí.

- si tal vez sea un poco confusa la situación, pero… sabes que hace poco volví ¿verdad? Estuve todos estos años en Italia. – cambie de tema.

- me contaste algo por teléfono – sonrió - ¿Qué tal es la bella Italia?

- fantástica, aprendí muchas cosas estando allá; me sirvió mucho para realizar un cambio interno – le comente llevándome un bocado de ensalada a la boca - ¿y tu vida, que tal?

- desde que me dejaste querrás decir – dijo Jake con ironía y yo rodee los ojos – me convertí en un exitoso empresario, tengo millones, buena salud, muchos autos, un perro; lo único que me falta eres tu…

.

.

.

* * *

**(Jasper)**

* * *

- Alice, estas muy pálida – le comente acercándome para saludarla después de llegar del trabajo.

- y con ojeras – acoto ella.

- ¿te sientes bien? – ella asintió levemente tratando de sonreír casi sin fuerzas.

- solo un poco débil.

- deberíamos ir al médico – negó – es por los preparativos de la boda, cuando termine ya verás como vuelvo a hacer la de antes.

Eso espero; desde hace unos días que la salud de mi amada esposa se estaba deteriorando, pero Alice era tan terca que no quería aceptarlo. Ya le iba a pedir ayuda a mi hermano para que la convenza de ir a ver un doctor.

- papi – grito Lucas corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme, lo levante en mis brazos para besar y abrazar a mi pequeño hijo.

.

.

* * *

**(Emmett)**

* * *

- y en la de ciencias naturales me saque un 9, merezco un premio – comentaba mi hijo sus notas y Rosalie sonreía satisfecha por el desempeño de Tom - ¿no papi? – yo lo mire sonriente, era obvio que ahora me iba a pedir algo.

- claro mi amor, mañana vamos de compras – él sonrió feliz y continuo comiendo.

- Edward hablo hace rato, estaba un poco molesto contigo por no cuidar de tu hermana – dijo Rosalie entre risas por los celos de Edward.

- por dios, es una chica de 26 años ya no puedo estar persiguiéndola para que no salga con el maldito perro – bromee – además está viviendo con él, es su deber cuidarla.

- sabes que no se hablan, ni se ven – respondió Rose bebiendo un poco de agua.

- esos dos fueron hechos el uno para el otro. A la corta o la larga terminaran juntos

- no lo sé Emmett, las cosas cambiaron mucho. Conozco a mi hermano, él nunca podrá estar con otra mujer, el muy tonto siente culpa – la verdad que me daba pena por mi cuñado, sé que no es lo mismo pero no me imagino sin Rosalie, yo moriría si le pasara algo. Edward debe sentir algo parecido, al fin y al cabo Renata era la madre de su hija.

- mami ya termine de comer. Quiero ir a ver tele – le pidió Anthony a su madre y ella asintió sonriendo, Tom siguió a su hermanito.

Nosotros continuamos comiendo en silencio y luego la ayude a recoger los platos y lavarlos.

- Tom, Anthony es hora de dormir. Mañana tienen que levantarse temprano – los fui a llamar mientras Rose terminaba de ordenar.

Lleve a mis hijos a sus respectivos cuartos y los arrope para que se duerman, luego fui a darme una ducha antes de acostarme a dormir.

- Emm, tenemos que hablar – me dijo un poco nerviosa Rosalie mientras salía de la ducha. Ay por dios espero que ahora no se arrepienta con lo de la boda.

- ¿paso algo? – pregunte preocupado, pero ella se limito a pasarme un papel.

… _Rosalie, tú me arrebataste mi felicidad, voy a devolverte el favor. Espero que hayas sido feliz estos últimos 5 años, porque hasta acá llego… _

- me lo enviaron junto con una araña, un viuda negra Emmett – mi rostro empalideció – tu viejo amor, querido – dijo ella en tono molesto.


	7. Maldito Perro

**Maldito perro**

* * *

**(Edward)**

* * *

- hasta que por fin decides llegar – encendí la luz de la lámpara que estaba a mi costado, yo estaba sentado en el sillón esperando que ella llegara – te das cuenta la hora, es madrugada Isabella.

- no sé si reír por esto o cachetearte por idiota – dijo entre risas ella y yo gruñí por lo bajo – decime que hago Edward

- mejor dime tu que estuviste haciendo – replique muy molesto

- siguiendo tu consejo, tu orden, como quieras llamarlo – abrí los ojos en señal de asombro y enojo.

-yo no te dije que salieras a cenar con ese perro – grite

- me dijiste que haga mi vida, y adivina que – ella comenzó a subir las escaleras – es lo que estoy haciendo

No podía creer como Bella me haya dejado con la palabra en la boca, peor aún no se haya sentido arrepentida de salir con ese maldito perro.

.

.

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

Como todos los días me desperté temprano y deje a mis hijos en el colegio, fui hasta lo de Alice y me lleve una gran sorpresa al verla; estaba tan desmejorada, apenas la vi por algún motivo recordé a Renata…

Renata en sus últimos días… sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacar esos horribles pensamientos.

- ¿Rose estas bien? Estas distraída, te hablo y no me prestas atención – repuso Alice.

- lo siento, es solo que te veo tan… desmejorada – dije casi en un susurro.

- si lo sé, yo me siento débil. Esto de la boda me tiene agotada – comento sirviéndonos te.

- deberías ver un medico. Tal vez Edward podría recomendarte alguno – ella negó.

- Rosalie estas igual a tu hermano, yo estoy bien. Ya les dije es solo que los preparativos de la fiesta me tienen cansada. Cuando pase la boda ya verán como vuelvo a ser la de antes – intento justificarse

- Alice igualmente me dejarías tranquila si vas a ver a un medico – intente insistirle pero al verle la cara que me puso ante mi última recomendación preferí dejar pasar el tiempo, como ella quería.

.

.

**3 semanas después…**

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

Ya faltaba solo un mes para la boda de mi hermano y Rosalie, aunque las cosas estaban bastante complicadas; Heidi salió en libertad condicional y comenzó a enviarles notas amenazadores a Rose, quien cada vez se ponía mas y mas nerviosa; encima la policía no lograba dar con el paradero actual de esa bruja, quien iba a pensar que aquella mujer iba a ser tan despiadada, yo no decía nada para no empeorar la situación pero estaba muy preocupada por mis sobrinos.

Con respecto a Alice y Jasper, ellos eran tan felices juntos; eran la pareja ideal, nunca los vi siquiera discutir, coincidían en todos. Pero Ali últimamente se veía realmente espantosa, tenía unas ojeras terribles y adelgazaba más y más. Ella decía que es porque está agotada, pero no lo creo.

Mi relación con Nessie es tan perfecta, siento que es inquebrantable; pasamos todo el tiempo juntas, la ayudo en todo. Es como mi hija, mi pequeña, un pedacito de mí.

Hace una semana Jacob me pidió para que volvamos a estar juntos, y acepte. Ya no iba a esperar a Edward. Después de todo este tiempo acepte que no es para mí.

- familia quiero anunciarles algo – dije en voz alta mientras estaba en la cocina, allí estaban Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Tom, Nessie y Jasper. Ya que los pequeños Anthony y Lucas estaban jugando en el parque.

- esa cara de felicidad debe tener nombre – bromeo Emmett y yo sonreí

- Jake y yo estamos saliendo… nuevamente – dije eufórica – y voy a irme a vivir con él.

- ¿Qué? No voy a permitirte eso Isabella – Edward se paró de golpe, lo que hizo que todos lo miráramos asombrados, Nessie aun mas.

- no eres mi padre, ni nada mío Edward Anthony – dije tratando de no perder la paciencia.

- ¿es que ya no me quieres Bella? Por eso te vas – hablo Nessie compungida

- por supuesto que no, ven cariño - la llame y ella vino corriendo a mis brazos – soy tan feliz contigo, teniéndote cerca, viéndote crecer cada día un poco más. Es porque debo hacer mi vida… con Jacob. Pero nuestra relación va a continuar igual, voy a llevarte e irte a buscar al colegio y vamos a pasar todas las tardes juntas – ella sonrió – más que a mi propia vida es cuanto yo te amo – nos abrazamos fuertemente durante unos minutos, luego levante la vista y mi hermano estaba que echaba humo.

- Nessie, vamos a jugar con los demás – la llamo Tom y salieron, Alice y Rosalie tras ellos.

- voy a ver a mi hijo – dijo Jasper retirándose dándole una palmada en el hombro al grandulón.

Edward y Emmett me observaban como si estuvieran a punto de matarme, respire profundo.

- ¿Cómo puedes ponerte a salir con el perro? Bella, Bella. Sabes que no es de mi agrado – ataco Emmett

- no tiene que agradarte a ti, sino a mi – le repuse – yo lo quiero, y me hace bien. Creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para estar con quien quiera; tengo que formar mi… familia – finalice casi susurrando

- Bella, él va a hacerte mal. No es bueno – hablo tranquilamente Edward

- él nunca me hizo mal. Tu si – le grite furiosa – yo deje a ese hombre tan bueno y comprensivo, por una basura como tu – Edward me miraba sorprendido por mis palabras, se que le iba a doler pero yo necesitaba que me deje tranquila –y ya no mas Edward; no eres quien para meterte en mi vida. Y tu… Emmett – señale al grandulón de mi hermano – tampoco tenes derecho a meterte en mi relación con Jake, ya que yo no me interpuse cuando vos decidiste formar tu familia con esa cobra envenenada que tanto mal nos hizo – ya no pensaba eso de Rose, había cambiado, pero necesitaba decírselo. Esos años que sufrí por su culpa; y nunca me queje.

.

.

* * *

**(Alice)**

* * *

Mi hermanita nos conto de su relación con Jacob, Edward y Emmett estaban furiosos, por mi parte si ella estaba feliz yo igual, aunque dudo que Bella pueda ser feliz con alguien que no sea su Edward.

Últimamente me sentía terrible, hasta incluso hablaba menos. Me dolía, si esa es la palabra, me dolía hablar.

Fui a darme una ducha y me dirigí al espejo; cuando me vi sentía un deja vu.

_FLASHBACK _

_Verla realmente me preocupo, estaba muy desmejorada, desde que volvimos con Jazz ella estaba distinta físicamente, como si cada día envejeciera mas y mas, tenia ojeras y muy pálida, después de dar a luz a Nessie, comenzó a adelgazar impresionantemente. Cuando hablaba seguía sonando dulce y amable pero su voz reflejaba… sufrimiento…_

…_continuaba preocupada por Renata se mantenía al margen de la conversación, cosa muy extraña en ella que siempre era tan simpática y conversadora, también esta fría con Edward, quien se mostraba muy cariñoso con su esposa pero ella lo rechazaba; tenía un mal presentimiento…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Volví a tener ese mal presentimiento, me veía tan desmejorada, no era yo quien reflejaba el espejo, estaba tan pálida que hacía que mis ojeras estén muy marcadas, a pesar de que seguía comiendo normalmente cada día adelgazaba mas y mas.

Tenía tanto miedo, algo iba a pasarme, tal vez lo mismo que ella. A lo mejor era lo mismo. No pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

- como si me estuviera muriendo – pensé en voz alta.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, es que no tenia inspiración. Prometo que mañana les dejo otro capitulo :)

Acepto sugerencias :D


	8. Secuestro

**Secuestro**

* * *

- Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie. Si no te hubieras entrometido en mi relación con Emmett esto no estaría pasando, éramos felices juntos ¿sabes? Cada momento a su lado lo pasábamos tan bien; hasta que a él lo trasladaron acá, los malditos Los Ángeles, donde la casualidad de que su buffet quedaba enfrente del colegio de tu hijo, su hijo. Y vos, Rosalie, volviste a meterte en su vida encajándole otro hijo. No puedo entender como Emmett pudo perdonarte después de que le hayas ocultado por más de tres años a su hijo. Lo peor de esta historia, son los últimos cinco años, que me la pase encerrada en el infierno por tu culpa Rosalie; es hora de mi venganza – Heidi caminaba de un lado a otro rodeando a Rosalie que estaba amarrada y amordazada en una silla – no vas a casarte jamás con Emmett – finalizo su discurso Heidi susurrándole lo último en el oído.

.

.

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

- Bells, ¿tía Rose va a estar bien? – me preguntaba triste Nessie.

- si mi amor, ya verás como pronto aparecerá y todo volverá a la normalidad

Rosalie había desaparecido hacia tres días, la policía estaba buscándola pero todavía no tenían noticias. Todos estábamos muy preocupados, mas después de que Emmett nos haya mostrado la nota que recibió Rosalie, todos supusimos que era de Heidi.

No pude irme con Jacob después de lo sucedido, no podía dejar a Nessie… ni a Edward, era su hermana la que desapareció y yo sabía cuánto la amaba y lo importante que era para él, no podía abandonarlo. El necesitaba mi apoyo y mi ayuda.

Dormía todas las noches con Renesmee, ella quedo muy compungida después de la desaparición de su tía.

Emmett y los pequeños se volvieron a mudar aquí por precaución, no era buena idea que se queden solos. Mi hermano no iba a trabajar, y Jasper tampoco estábamos todos juntos todo el tiempo, esperando recibir alguna novedad.

.

.

* * *

**(Edward)**

* * *

- por favor ya basta, estoy bien, no me ocurre nada grave – decía Alice exasperada

- como quieras – me di por vencido

Estaba intentando convencerla de que vaya a ver un medico, pero a veces puede ser tan terca; se veía realmente cada vez peor… como Renata.

Escuchamos unos gritos y corridas que provenían de la planta baja de la casa y bajamos rápidamente.

Rosalie, había vuelto.

- hermana – grite corriendo a su lado para abrazarla; estaba llorando, muy compungida, esta desastrosa

- Rose, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntaba dulcemente mi Bella.

- yo… necesito agua – dijo en un susurro Rosalie, y Alice fue hasta la cocina para traerle

Fuimos hasta los sillones y nos sentamos allí, mientras mi hermana bebía agua.

- ¿Tom y Anthony? – pregunto ella una vez que se calmo, Emmett le conto que todos los niños ya estaban durmiendo y que estuvieron muy preocupados por ella.

- Rose… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? – le pregunto finalmente Jasper.

Rosalie comenzó a llorar mientras Emmett la abrazaba, luego ella levanto la vista y nos miro a Jasper y a mí; se quedo pensativa unos minutos.

- es algo que me da mucha vergüenza – dijo débilmente – yo, me perdí –

- ¿Qué? – exclamamos todos confusos.

- no sé como paso, pero estaba muy nerviosa y comencé a caminar y caminar hasta que no supe donde estaba. No había llevado ni dinero ni el celular – mi hermana estaba mintiendo, su cara la delataba.

- ¿estás segura? – Bella preguntaba aun sin entender y Rosalie asentía con la cabeza.

- como no voy a estar segura de lo que me paso – Rosalie volvió a tomar su postura atacante y fría.

- ok – dijo simplemente Alice, y todos preferimos creer lo que ella decía y no insistir en el tema.

-Edward, ¿podría dormir contigo? – me pregunto mi hermana ante la mirada atónita de Emmett, yo acepte, seguramente me iba a contar la verdad de lo sucedido – voy a ducharme – dijo para todos y subió las escaleras.

- qué extraño… todo – comento Alice.

- ¿Por qué quiere estar contigo? Sé que eres su hermanito y te adora, pero ¿y yo? Soy su futuro esposo, el padre de sus hijos; hace tres días no la veo yo estaba preocupado y…

- basta Emmett, déjala tranquila. Esta muy mal ¿no lo ves? – Lo regañe a mi cuñado – voy a hacerle un té y llevárselo, mañana va a explicarnos mejor.

- Edward – se abalanzo sobre mi Rosalie cuando entre en la habitación, ella estaba llorando.

- cariño, ¿vas a decirme la verdad? – ella asintió. Le alcance el té y nos sentamos en la cama. Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio hasta que ella decidió hablar.

- Heidi… ella está realmente loca – lo que todos sospechábamos Heidi era la culpable – me secuestro, me torturo… finalmente me amenazo y me dejo ir sin mas

- qué extraño, para que va a secuestrarte y luego dejarte ir – pensé en voz alta – ¿Por qué mentiste allí abajo? Hay que avisarle a la policía.

- Edward, no – me miro suplicante – yo… debo irme con mis hijos, lejos… de Emmett – puntualizo – Heidi me amenazo, no puedo permitirme que le ocurra algo a alguien a quien quiero. Ella me dejo ir con la condición de que me lleve a mis hijos y jamás vuelva a acercarme a Emmett

-Rosalie, es una locura –

- una locura fue lo que yo pase estos tres días Edward.

- ¿Cómo piensas irte sin que nadie lo note? –

- tú me vas a ayudar – ya me lo imaginaba – voy a irme a Grecia, pero solo tú debes saberlo, nadie más – sentencio.

- Nessie y yo vamos a ir contigo

- no esta vez Edward, esta vez no voy a permitirte que te vuelvas a alejar de Bella por mi

- Bella esta con el perro, ya nada importa

- Bella te ama, debes quedarte aquí y luchar por ella. Además ¿viste a Alice? Necesita un buen médico que la atienda, y nuestro hermano va a necesitar tu apoyo, al igual que… Emmett. – Rosalie no pudo más y comenzó a llorar sin cesar.

.

.

.

* * *

**(POV Narrador)**

* * *

Esa misma madrugada, Edward ayudo a Rosalie a armar un pequeño equipaje de ella y sus dos hijos; luego Rose fue lentamente a despertar a Tom y Anthony.

- mamá, ¿estás bien? – exclamaron sus hijos sorprendidos de verla.

- shhh – intento silenciarlos – si, amores. Estoy bien. Vamos a ir con el tío Edward a dar un paseo, pero mucho silencio porque los demás duermen y no queremos despertarlos.

Subieron al volvo de Edward, y este manejo hasta un cajero automático donde retiro una gran cantidad de dinero; luego fue hasta el aeropuerto.

- ¿vamos a viajar en avión? – pregunto Anthony a su mamá.

- si vamos a hacer un viaje, ya van a ver les va a encantar el lugar – ella fingió entusiasmo.

- ¿y papá? – le exigió saber Tom.

- vamos a esperar a papi allá, él tiene que resolver cuestiones del trabajo antes – les mintió Rosalie.

Edward les compro los pasajes para el primer vuelo a Grecia que había, en menos de una hora abordaron el avión.

Eran las 8 de la mañana, Edward sabía que cuando llegara a la casa le iban a hacer muchas preguntas, así que decidió por primera vez después de la muerte de Renata, ir hasta la clínica; iba a volver a trabajar.

Llego a su casa alrededor del mediodía, donde Emmett, Jasper, Bella y Alice estaban preocupados por Rose y los niños. Él les mintió, les dijo que él se fue a las 7 de la mañana y que Rosalie seguía durmiendo; Emmett le tendió una carta que Rosalie había dejado en la cama de sus hijos.

_Emmett: _

_Lo siento tanto, pero no puedo casarme contigo; yo no quiero formar una familia con vos. Me voy con MIS hijos, y te pido como ultimo favor que no nos busques y yo te prometo lo mismo; nunca más voy a volverme a meter en tu vida. _

_Espero que logres perdonarme alguna vez. _

_Rosalie._

* * *

Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir, pasa que estoy con muchos parciales!

Mañana subo dos capítulos mas que son cortitos.


	9. Madre e Hija

**Madre e hija.**

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

Yo no creía en Edward, estaba 100% segura que él conocía perfectamente donde estaba Rosalie, y podría jurar que él la ayuda a irse. Yo pensaba que Rosalie había cambiado, no entiendo cómo pudo hacer algo así; tan de repente, primero se pierde y luego se fuga con sus hijos, no la entendía, aunque presentía que algo malo había pasado y por eso había huido, pero aun así nos hubiera contado la verdad, la hubieras apoyado y ayudado.

Emmett quedo completamente desbastado, desolado, solo me tenía mí, porque Alice estaba tan mal que no podía con todo, apenas podía ocuparse de Lucas. Deci que el padre de Edward, Charles, se ocupaba de todos sus nietos.

Edward había vuelto a trabajar en el hospital, en el aérea de pediatría, aunque trabaja solo unas pocas horas en la mañana era un gran adelanto.

Jacob había respetado mi decisión de continuar viviendo con Edward, Nessie, y ahora mi hermano. Nos veíamos todos los días para almorzar y los fines de semana, era un hombre comprensivo y bueno; pero a quien quería engañar, yo quería a Edward.

Me pasaba todas las tardes con Nessie, íbamos a pasear siempre que ella Salía del colegio; volvíamos a casa para cenar y después íbamos a acostarnos y ver una película antes de dormir; éramos como una madre con su hija, pequeña, frágil, hermosa e inteligente hija. Yo era tan feliz estando cerca de ella.

- ¿en que estas pensando Bella? – me distrajo una dulce voz

- en cuanto te amo – sonreí para la pequeña Nessie.

- siempre pensas en lo mismo – rio ella tomando un sorbo de su malteada.

Después de una agotadora tarde de compras y risas volvimos a casa, Edward y Emmett estaban viendo el partido junto a Lucas; y Jasper y Alice estaban cocinando, más bien Jasper estaba cocinando, ya que Alice estaba tan débil, que solo le hacía compañía en la cocina; yo me fui a darle una mano a mi cuñado con la comida mientras Nessie fue junto a padre; era tan adorable verlos juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

**(POV Narrador)**

* * *

Cenaron todos juntos, y luego Jasper y Alice volvieron a su casa con su pequeño hijo Lucas; Emmett fue a dormirse temprano después de un largo día para él. Bella fue a lavar los platos y Edward fue a acostar a Nessie, para después ir a dormirse él. Cuando Bella término de limpiar la cocina fue a dormirse también. A las 10 de la noche ya toda la familia estaba durmiendo, todos menos Renesmee.

Lentamente salió de su cama, y bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido; abrió la puerta de entrada silenciosamente y camino unos pasos hasta la esquina de su casa, allí se encontraba una joven mujer de tez muy blanca, ojos azulados y cabellos rubios con ondas que caen en forma de cascada por su fina espalda. Se notaba su elegancia, llevaba puesto un vestido entallado hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla, con tacones negros y solo una alianza de oro blanco en su dedo anular.

- Hola amor – sonrió aquella mujer para la niña.

- Mami – grito Nessie corriendo a abrazarla.

* * *

Hola :) Aca les dejo otro capitulo, es cortito. los siguientes dos tambien son cortitos y los voy a estar subiendo mañana.


	10. Desvanecimiento

**Desvanecimiento.**

* * *

**(Edward)**

* * *

Volver a trabajar se me hizo muy difícil, había tomado obligado la decisión de volver por buscar una excusa al repentino viaje de Rosalie y mis sobrinos. Estar aquí, en el mismo lugar donde vi por última vez viva a mí esposa, reflorecían en mí todos los recuerdos. Solamente me limitaba a estar en el sector de pediatría, y antes del mediodía ya volvía a mi casa, solo estaba trabajando 4 horas para volver a adaptarme a mi trabajo, a ese hospital.

Últimamente todo me recordaba a Renata, el estar trabajando, el estar en casa y ver a Alice… Alice, ese era un tema aparte; cada día que pasaba ella empeoraba mas, y más. Estaba igual de cómo Renata estuvo en los últimos días con vida, encima no quería recibir ayuda médica, decía que estaba débil pero que pronto se le iba a pasar, que era un simple estrés por todo lo que estábamos pasando últimamente. Jasper intentaba hacerla razonar, pero aun así ella se negaba.

Mi pequeña hija pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Bella, eso me agradaba, se que Bella quería a mi hija y ella la quería a Bella, casi como a una madre.

Nessie me había pedido la foto de casamiento con Renata, la que yo tenía en mi mesita de noche, así que le hice una copia para ella. A mi realmente me gustaba esa foto.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que la vi, era tan hermosa; su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos muy azules, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro con ondas, era perfecta. Cuando la fui conociendo mas no pude evitar sentirme atraído por aquella joven e inteligente mujer, era tan amable y simpática. Recuerdo que cuando fuimos a comprar las alianzas de nuestra boda ella eligió unas muy simples pero de oro blanco, decía que eran sutiles y elegantes. Yo aun llevaba puesta la mía, y ella fue enterrada con su alianza de igual modo…

.

.

* * *

**(Alice)**

* * *

- cada día me siento peor, débil – me hablaba a mi misma observando mi reflejo en el espejo.

Se me hizo costumbre mirarme al espejo y decirme como me siento, ya que no me gustaba contarles a los demás, ni siquiera a Jazz, ellos insistían en que me vea un medico, tal vez tenían razón; pero yo tenía miedo, miedo de ir y que me digan lo peor.

Intentaba hacer mi rutina diaria lo mas que podía, pero mi agotamiento físico y mental no me lo permitían; ni siquiera podía alzar en brazos a mi hijo, me costaba todo, incluso abrir una puerta.

A la tarde fui a retirar a Lucas al jardín y fuimos a la casa de Edward para ver a mi hermano; él también estaba sufriendo por la partida de Rosalie y sus hijos.

Nessie y Bella como de costumbre no estaban, esas dos vivían de paseo en paseo.

.

.

* * *

**(Edward)**

* * *

- ¿Jasper a que hora vuelve hoy? – le preguntaba Emmett a su hermana

- en una hora supongo que debe volver ya – respondió Alice fijándose la hora.

Estábamos charlando animadamente mientras Lucas estaba jugando video juegos.

- ¿Alice te encuentras bien? – interrumpí a Emmett que estaba hablando, pero Alice realmente se veía muy pálida y parece que estaba desvaneciéndose…

- Alice – repetí, pero en eso ella cayó en el piso golpeándose la cabeza.

Emmett y yo corrimos rápidamente para socorrerla, se había desmayado; como Renata… empalidecí pensando lo peor. Intente controlar su pulso y aun respiraba. Emmett llamo una ambulancia e intentaba comunicarse con Jasper.

Nos encontramos con mi hermano en la clínica, Alice había sido internado en terapia intensiva, mientras Charles se había quedado en casa cuidando a Lucas.

Mis sospechas eran ciertas, Alice entro con el mismo cuadro que Renata… con la diferencia que Alice tenía unos pocos glóbulos que se iban consumiendo día a día; se iban desvaneciendo…

* * *

A la noche voy a volver a actualizar :)


	11. Renata

**Renata**

* * *

**(Emmett)**

* * *

- Edward deja de dar vueltas y dinos de una vez que tiene mi hermana – estábamos todos en la clínica preocupados por Alice.

- está perdiendo los glóbulos – hablo despacio Edward.

- ¿Cómo Renata? – pregunto temerosa Bella y Edward asintió – eso quiere decir que Alice va a…

- no – negó rotundamente Edward sin esperar que mi hermana terminara de hablar, aunque claro todos pensamos lo mismo – Renata cuando ingreso al hospital ya no tenía nada de leucocitos, Alice tiene algunos; son pocos pero tiene, esto nos da la posibilidad de hacerle transfusiones para que pueda salir adelante.

- ¿pero cómo pudo? No entiendo, ¿Por qué una persona se va quedando sin sangre? – pregunte confundido.

- que bestia sos para preguntar Emmett – me regaño Bella

- mayormente es cuando una persona tiene las defensas bajas, en este caso en particular es extraño, Alice llevaba una vida muy sana no entiendo porque su cuerpo se quedo sin defensas. Intente hacer un estudio sobre el tema después de la muerte de Renata, porque ella tenía una alimentación muy balanceada, hacia ejercicio a diario, tenía todas las vacunas; no entendí la causa de su muerte quise investigar sobre el asunto, pero simplemente no había una explicación.

- nunca nos contaste de esto – le dijo Jasper a su hermano

- todavía me cuesta hablar sobre ello, y si hoy estoy acá es por Alice. Jasper necesito que me firmes la autorización para las transfusiones de leucocitos –

- claro – Jasper siguió a su hermano para firmar los papeles.

- ¿crees que va a recuperarse? – me pregunto Bella entre llantos.

- si – dije firmemente – es fuerte – abrace a mi hermana.

Últimamente todo me estaba saliendo mal, primero Rosalie decide marcharse con mis hijos y dejarme de la noche a la mañana sin explicación alguna, y ahora Alice, mi hermanita hiperactiva, enferma, al borde del abismo.

.

.

* * *

(Alice)

* * *

- ¿podes hablar? – escuche como Edward me preguntaba, no lo entendía ¿Por qué no iba a poder hablar? En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba en el hospital, conectada a muchos cables, sueros, ¿sangre?

- ¿Por qué? – dije débilmente, no reconocí mi voz cuando hable, esta no era yo, me costaba hablar, ahora entendía su pregunta.

- tuviste un desmayo Alice, te trasladamos rápidamente aquí. No tenes defensas y estamos haciéndote transfusiones de leucocitos porque te quedan pocos glóbulos en el cuerpo – me explicaba Edward – yo soy tu medico a cargo, todo va a salir bien – pudo hacer un leve movimiento con mi cabeza en señal de afirmación; yo tenía que salir de esto, por Jasper… por Lucas.

- cuando termine la transfusión de leucocitos, solo vamos a dejarte el suero; y mañana te volvemos a trasferir. Ahora descansa – me dijo acariciando mi cabeza, luego se retiro de la sala dejándome sola.

Yo quería preguntarle por mi esposo, pero realmente me costaba muchísimo hablar, de a poco el cansancio me fue ganando y mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

Cuando me desperté note por la ventana que ya era muy tarde, debía de ser la madrugada, solo estaba conectado el suero.

En eso vi entrar una enfermera rubia, se acerco a mí y comenzó a inyectar un líquido en el pasaje del suero; cuando pude divisar bien a aquella mujer la reconocí, era ella; pero eso era imposible…

De a poco sentía como mi cuerpo de debilitaba mas mientras lo que ella me inyectaba corría por mis venas, era tan… espeso y molesto.

- Renata – logre decir en un susurro, pero ella volteo y se fue. Mis ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza! Ya termine de escribir toda esta historia, asi que solo me queda ir subiendola!

Si alguien quiere ir sabiendo los adelantos me aviso y le envio un mensaje con pequeños adelantos de los siguientes capitulos!


	12. Mio

**Mío.**

* * *

**(Emmett)**

* * *

- es todo tan extraño, no sé cómo pudo pasar eso – nos intentaba decir Edward, él estaba entre confundido y molesto consigo mismo

- tranquilízate Edward, esto no es tu culpa. Pueden fallar los tratamientos – Bella intentaba darle ánimos – además podes volver a intentarlo.

- no comprendo, con las transfusiones y el suero Ali debería haber mejorado, pero no, todo lo contrario; si situación empeoro aun mas – Jasper hablaba mas para sí mismo

- yo lo siento, pero debo ir a trabajar; me llaman cualquier cosa – me despedí.

La verdad es que deseaba quedarme allí, junto a mi familia, que ahora tanto me necesitaban; pero tenía responsabilidades, además hoy tenía una reunión con un detective para que investigue el paradero de Rose.

.

.

- Ángela voy a estar en mi oficina, por favor no me pases ningún llamado, solo avísame cuando llegue el señor Links – le dije a mi secretaria para luego entrar en mi oficina.

Hace bastante que no iba a trabajar, primero por las amenazas, después la desaparición de Rosalie, ahora mi hermana internada y para el colmo, mi mujer y mis hijos fugados. Me era muy difícil concentrarme en el trabajo.

Habrán pasado unas dos horas desde que comencé a revisar los papeles y hasta que Links, el detective que me recomendaron, vino. Le conté brevemente toda la situación, me pidió algunas fotos y datos sobre Rosalie y mis hijos, aunque me dijo que era muy difícil el solo comenzar con la investigación ya que supuestamente nadie sabia su paradero, le dije que tal vez el hermano sabia, Edward. Así que por él es por donde iba a comenzar. Al principio me sentí mal de que le pinchen el teléfono y lo sigan, pero si él estaba ocultando a su hermana iba a despedazarlo.

- señor Cullen, lamento interrumpirlo pero hay una señorita que desea verlo – me dijo mi secretaria por el intercomunicador

- ¿de quién se trata? – le inquirí

- no me quiso decir el nombre, dice que usted la conoce muy bien

- hágala pasar – estaba intrigado de saber quién era.

Unos segundos después estaba entrando por la puerta una mujer que claramente sabia quien era, y vaya que sabia quien era… esa vil bruja.

- ¿tu? – Grite – ¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que quedo bien en claro luego de la denuncia que realice en tu contra que no quería volver a verte.

- Emmett, por favor. Tranquilízate – encima se le daba por hablar serenamente – sé que debes estar molesto, pero todo fue un malentendido; quise hablarte antes pero preferí que pase un poco tiempo

- creyendo que cuando pasara el tiempo se me iba a pasar el enojo e iba a perdonarte el casi haber matado a mi hijo, que genial idea Heidi – ironice.

- Emmett, por favor. No puedes creer en serio que yo podría haber matado a alguien, menos a un pequeño indefenso, menos aun a tu hijo. Todo aquello fue un accidente, y una triste casualidad – ay por favor, como si yo pudiera creerme eso – tú me conoces, estuvimos saliendo durante bastante tiempo, sabes que no sería capaz de hacer algo semejante

- uno nunca termina de conocer a la persona que tiene al lado –le respondí fríamente.

- soy sincera Emmett; para mí es importante que me creas. Soy inocente, entiéndelo – continuo hablando aproximándose cada vez más a mí.

- solo… vete. No quiero volver a cruzarte en lo que resta de mi vida

- me duele que me trates así – hablo haciéndose la dolida

- a mi me dolió pasar días y noches en el sanatorio viendo a mi hijo en coma sin saber si se iba a despertar – yo seguía firme en mi postura firme, realmente deseaba que se retire ya.

- me lo imagine cada momento, como deberías estar sufriendo; y eso realmente me dolía Emmett, fue un accidente de enserio. Sabes que te amo tanto, jamás podría hacer algo en tu contra – ella seguía tratando de justificarse de alguna manera.

- no fue lo que me dijiste la ultima vez, cuando te fuiste de mi casa hecha una furia porque te había dejado.

- ¿no habrás tomado esas palabras en serio, verdad? Son típicas de una mujer despechada y destruida. Del dicho al hecho hay un gran paso

- que tu diste – ella negó con la cabeza – ya olvídalo y vete.

- no si tú sigues creyendo tales cosas de mi; puedes entenderme… tu eres MÍO – Heidi se estaba desesperando.

- jajajajajaja – no pude contener la risa tras sus palabras – Heidi por favor, deja de hacerme reír – continúe riendo - ¿tuyo? Por favor, yo NUNCA fui tuyo, siempre pertenecí a Rosalie…

- eso es mentira y bien lo sabes, déjame recordarte que ella se fue de Forks dejándote solo, y tu viniste a mi…

- y aun así, siempre fui de ella, fue a ella a quien ame, amo y voy amar… es de ella de quien estoy enamorado. Ni estando contigo pude siquiera olvidarla.

- pues mándale mis saludos, por haber sido tan… afortunada – ella hablo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y más tranquila; y claro siendo irónica. En eso recordé la amenaza que recibió Rosalie antes de desaparecer y justo ahora aparece Heidi, muy extraño, y yo no creo en las coincidencias.

- cuando llegue a casa le mando tus saludos, estará encantada de saber que viniste a… ¿disculparte? – le mentí, no iba a decirle que Rosalie se fugo con mis hijos.

- ¿Qué? – Su rostro se transformo - ¿ella está en tu casa? ¿Con tus hijos y con vos?

- claro, ¿Dónde mas si no? Somos una familia feliz – ella comenzó a exasperarse mas y mas.

-no puede ser… yo le deje bien en claro que debía irse con esos dos estorbos; debían irse para que tu y yo podamos ser felices de una vez por todas – grito tan fuerte que Ángela alarmada entro – yo la secuestre y torture, y así como así ella decidió continuar… ahora va a tener que afrontar las consecuencias – después de tal confesión salió rápidamente de allí, dejándonos a Ángela y especialmente a mí, atónitos.

* * *

Si alguien quiere ir sabiendo los adelantos me aviso y le envio un mensaje con pequeños adelantos de los siguientes capitulos!


	13. Verdad

**Verdad**

* * *

**(Emmett)**

* * *

- Edward deja de hacerte el desentendido, se que sabes perfectamente que fue lo que paso y donde esta mi mujer. Te exijo saberlo

- ¿tu mujer? Déjate de tonterías Emmett, no llegaste a casarte con MI hermana. Además ya te dije, no sé nada. Estoy en la misma situación que todos. Y si supiera, igual no te diría – y con eso se fue, dejándome aun sin entender.

Primero que Heidi va a verme y en un ataque de histeria me confiesa que secuestro a Rosalie y la amenazo, tal vez por eso es que se fue. Y ahora que Edward no quiere explicarme; se que él sabe dónde está. Y no sé cómo, pero voy a lograr que me lo diga.

Aprovechando que estaba en la clínica fui a visitar a Alice, Edward nos dio permiso para entrar a verla, dijo que estar con nosotros le iba a hacer bien.

- hermanita, ¿Cómo te sentís? – le pregunte cuando entre, Jasper y Bella ya estaban allí.

- bien grandulón – me dio una forzada sonrisa – les digo que ya puedo volver a casa y no me hacen caso – reí ante la ocurrencia de la duende.

- aquí estas más cuidada

- Emmett… tengo algo que contarte – dijo de repente seria

- Alice por favor no, ya entiéndelo – la regañaba Jasper, pero ella negó lentamente.

- dime Ali, no le hagas caso a este aguafiestas – alenté a mi hermana que me dijera.

- anoche, vi a Renata. Estuvo acá, vestida de enfermera; ella, me inyecto algo por el suero. Emmett te juro que es verdad, aunque nadie me crea. No estoy mintiendo – hablaba muy convencida de sus palabras.

- te habrás confundido Ali, sabes que eso no es posible – intente tranquilizarla

- estoy segura de lo que vi, y la vi a ella – seguía sosteniendo

- Alice, nadie dice que mientes. Pero estas muy débil, sufrís continuos mareos, es lógico que alucines… o te confundas – Bella intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

- pues Renata estaba distinta… tenía el cabello rubio –

- pudo haber sido alguien parecida, eso es todo – la consoló su esposo.

.

.

.

* * *

(Bella)

* * *

- Ali, siento el tener que irme, pero debo pasar a retirar a los chicos del colegio. Y quiero pasar un poco de tiempo con Ness, hace mucho no estamos juntas – me excuse con mi hermana

- mándale mis saludos – sonrió levemente ella.

Fui en mi auto rápidamente para no llegar tarde para retirar a los pequeños. Los lleve a todos a casa de Edward, allí estaban Margaret y Charles que iban a cuidarlos. Y yo planeaba una tarde de merienda con Nessie.

Cuando vi a Nessie me saludo fríamente y cuando llegamos a la casa fue corriendo hasta su dormitorio, supuse que estaba molesta conmigo porque últimamente no pasábamos tiempo juntas ya que yo vivía en el hospital con Alice prácticamente.

Subí hasta su habitación y golpee dos veces.

- Nessie, ábreme por favor. Vayamos a merendar.

Ella abrió la puerta

- no gracias, estoy bien. Quiero ir a ver a mi tía – dijo fría.

-ok, pero antes merendemos – propuse sonriéndole y tratando de acariciarla, pero ella me rechazo.

- no quiero merendar con vos, entendelo. Solamente te estoy pidiendo que me lleves al hospital porque no está el chofer y quiero ir y nadie más puede llevarme – hablo molesta

- ¿estás enojada conmigo cariño?

- no me llames cariño, así solo me puede decir mi papá. Y no, no estoy enojada con vos Isabella; solo no quiero pasar tiempo contigo, me desagrada tu compañía. – trague saliva antes las palabras de Renesmee, sentía como mis ojos se humedecían y se formaba un nudo en mi garganta. Me limite a asentir con la cabeza y llevarla al hospital como tanto quería ella.

El viaje fue muy tortuoso para mí, me dolía tanto que me tratara así. Yo la sentía como si fuera mi propia hija, ella lo era todo para mí, incluso más que Edward. Renesmee ocupaba casi todo mi corazón.

Cuando llegamos ella bajo corriendo del auto y entro en la clínica sin siquiera esperarme.

Vi que en la puerta estaba Edward, la abrazo y luego ella entro mientras él se quedo en la puerta del lado de afuera.

Baje del auto dispuesta a entrar cuando de repente sentí que alguien me tironeaba para atrás; cuando logre girarme pude ver que se trataba de Heidi.

- Bella, Bella, Bella; yo en tu lugar me quedaría quieta y en silencio – me amenazo apuntándome con un arma, sentía como cada vez mis pulsaciones se aceleraban mas y mas. Se me dificultaba respirar.

- ¿Qué quieres? – fue lo único que logre decir.

- ¿Qué que quiero? Ser feliz, ¿es demasiado pedir? Yo era muy feliz con tu hermano, pero esa perra se metió y me lo saco. Pase mucho tiempo encerrada y ahora quiero venganza… quiero que Emmett se quede completamente solo. Sin nadie.

Pude alejarme unos pasos pero ella seguía apuntándome, sabía que si me movía mas me iba a disparar. Y si no me movía de allí también.

Cerré los ojos y lo siguiente que escuche fueron tres disparos seguidos… espere para sentir el impacto pero nada; abrí los ojos y vi que Edward se me había atravesado, poniéndose en medio de Heidi y mío, y así recibió los disparos.

Heidi salió corriendo y yo me arroje al lado de Edward, que ahora yacía en el piso desangrándose.

- Edward –dije tomando se cara – por favor no cierres los ojos, mírame.

- la única verdad es que te amo más que a nadie – fue lo último que me dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

.

.

* * *

**(POV Narrador)**

* * *

Nessie saludo a su padre en la puerta de la clínica y subió hasta donde se encontraba su tía.

La puerta estaba abierta y entro.

- Jasper yo digo la verdad, tienen que creerme; era Renata, está viva, lo juro – le explicaba una Alice desesperada a su esposo quien seguía sin creerle.

- Nessie – se sobresalto Jasper al ver a la niña situada al lado de la puerta. Empalideció al pensar que tal vez su sobrina escucho las locuras de Alice.

- vine a ver a la tía; ya la extrañaba sonrió la pequeña, yendo al lado de su tía y dándole un suave beso en la frente, como tantas veces Alice había hecho con ella.

- bien, entonces te dejo que la cuides unos minutos mientras voy a buscar a tu padre –

- estaba abajo – le indicio Renesmee.

Estuvieron charlando bastante rato, Nessie le contaba cómo le estaba yendo en el colegio a ella y todo el tiempo que pasaba con su primo Lucas, hijo de Alice.

- Ness, vine a buscarte así volvemos a casa – la llamo su abuelo Charles asomándose por la puerta – Hola Alice – saludo a la hospitalizada.

- ya voy – le dijo a su abuelo, se acerco a Ali para despedirse y fue hasta la puerta allí se quedo estática unos segundos hasta que se giro y le dijo – yo se que decís la verdad tía – reconociendo frente Alice, que Renata estaba viva. Tras eso se fue sin más, dejando a una Alice desconcertada.

* * *

Si alguien quiere ir sabiendo los adelantos me aviso y le envió un mensaje con pequeños adelantos de los siguientes capítulos!

El jueves/ viernes subiré el siguiente capitulo!


	14. Verdad II

**Verdad II**

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

Una semana… hace una semana que Edward no despierta. Los médicos no nos dan esperanza; Nessie me culpa a mí de todo… y tiene razón. Heidi quería asesinarme a mí, no a él. Él solo me salvo, ¿pero porque?

No podía hacer nada más que quedarme a su lado, esperando a que despierte.

La maldita de Heidi estaba prófuga, Emmett hizo la denuncia rápido. Resulto ser que unos días atrás ella le había hecho una visita donde le confesó que amenazo a Rose. Se escapo, la policía la está buscando pero no logran dar con su paradero.

- ¿Señorita Cullen? – llama mi atención el médico encargado de Edward

- si doctor, ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto con miedo

- terminamos de analizar los últimos estudios. Todo indica que el doctor Evenson está estable, debería estar despierto ya. Las balas fueron retiradas con éxito, y no tocaron ningún órgano importante por suerte. Es extraño que siga inconsciente, supongo que en cualquier momento estará por despertar.

- ¿es decir que todo va a estar bien? – el doctor asienta levemente y se retira, observo a Edward… es tan perfecto. Ocho años pasaron desde que lo conocí y sigue estando igual; aunque claro… cambio.

Flashback

Y ahora nos dirigimos al cuarto que estaba al lado del Emmett; allí solo había un chico, tenía el mismo color de pelo que la madre, era alto y delgado y su piel era muy blanca. Era hermoso, era el ser más hermoso que vi en mi vida.

- Edward – lo llamo mi padre, así que Edward se llama que nombre más perfecto para él.

- ¿ocurre algo Carlisle? – pregunto dándose vuelta para mirarnos, su voz era tan adecuada para él, todo me fascinaba me quede perdida en su mirada.

- quería presentarte a mi hija, Isabella Cullen – dijo tocándome por la espalda.

- encantado, yo soy Edward el hijo menor de Esme – dijo ofreciéndome la mano, pero yo no podía articular nada, estaba tildada.

- Isabella Marie contesta y saluda a Edward. – me reprimió Carlisle, y así pude volver en sí.

- no hay drama Carlisle, de seguro todo este debe ser muy estresante para Isabella

- Bella, solo Bella – le respondí tratando de centrarme. – Disculpa – y esta vez yo le ofrecí mi mano para que la estrechara, y así lo hizo, el roce de nuestra piel me hizo erizar.

Fin del flashback

.

.

.

**(Jasper)**

* * *

- mi amor, tengo que decirte algo. Para mi es importante que me creas – me pedía Alice, de seguro iba a seguir con lo mismo de Renata, no se que se le había dado con eso.

- siempre voy a creerte Ali – le sonreí para confortarla.

- ¿recuerdas cuando vino a visitarme Renesmee? – Yo asentí – que ella había escuchado cuando hablábamos de su madre – como olvidarlo, menos mal que la pequeña no pregunto nada sobre el asunto – cuando se estaba yendo me dijo que yo tenía razón, que decía la verdad. ¿Entiendes Jasper? Renata está viva, y Nessie lo sabe; seguramente tiene contacto con ella

- Alice por favor, tranquilízate – le suplique – está muy débil… y paranoica – agregue aun más bajo, por lo que dudo que ella haya escuchado.

- Jasper, tenes que creerme. Se lo que oí y lo que significo –

- seguramente la mal interpretaste amor; dudo de que Nessie se haya referido a eso.

.

.

* * *

**(Emmett)**

* * *

- ¿me crees? – me preguntaba mi hermana poniendo la carita, yo rodee los ojos, aun estando débil e internada seguía siendo una manipuladora.

- Ali, te creo que Ness te haya dicho eso. Pero vos la, mal interpretaste, seguro quiso decirte otra cosa o no sé; es tan solo una niña de casi seis años que perdió a su mamá siendo una bebe, y nunca llego a conocerla Alice. Escucha lo que voy a decirte, Renata está muerta; es imposible que la hayas visto… solo fue tu mente, habrá una enfermera parecida o algo así – intente hacerle entender hablándole dulcemente y con calma. Ella asintió levemente sin agregar palabras no muy segura de mis palabras. Alice seguía siendo tan obstinada.

Salí de su habitación dejándola con Bella, y fui hasta el cuarto donde estaba Edward; por suerte ya había despertado y en cualquier momento le daban el alta e iba a poder volver a su casa y a sus labores como médico.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunte a Edward mientras entraba en la habitación.

- estable – sonrió

- lo siento Edward… todo esto es mi culpa. Yo traje a esta mujer, por decirlo de alguna manera, a sus vidas. Nunca pensé que tan peligrosa podía ser. Casi morís, indirectamente por mi culpa – tome una bocanada de aire – y gracias, por salvar a mi hermana

- no salve a tu hermana… salve mi vida – en momentos como esto me doy cuenta de que cuanto ama a mi hermanita.

- gracias de igual modo – trague saliva y volví a pedirle – Edward, necesito que me cuentes de Rosalie – él se tenso – por favor – le suplique – se que Heidi la estuvo amenazando.

- no solo eso – susurro Edward – la secuestro Emmett – abrí los ojos ante tal confesión, ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme eso? – los días que Rosalie estuvo desaparecida fue porque Heidi la secuestro. Rosalie volvió aterrada, es comprensible, por eso decidió irse.

- no puedo creerlo –

- ella te ama Emmett, por eso se fue; para protegerte y proteger a sus hijos.

- hasta que la policía no encarcele a Heidi… no me digas donde esta Rosalie con mis hijos. Por más que te lo suplique…

- te aseguro Emmett, que apenas la policía detenga a Heidi voy a decirte donde están mi hermana y mis sobrinos – no pude evitar sonreír al pensar que pronto volveré a estar al lado de mi familia.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

Edward ya recuperado, en unas horas le iba a dar el alta e iba a volver a la casa.

Alice desbastada, e insistente con Renata.

En el pasillo de la clínica estaba Renesmee, esperando por su padre. Suspire y respire hondo antes de acercarme a ella.

- ¿podemos hablar? – ella levanto su vista y me observo, después de pensarlo unos segundos se decidió por contestarme

- ¿Qué tenemos que hablar? –

- tu cambio de actitud… para conmigo – hable despacio y muy bajo; como me dolía la mirada fría de Nessie, sus duras palabras…

- yo no cambie nada… solo que entendí que vos no eras nada para mí – esas palabras fueron como apuñaladas para mí –

- Ness, por favor. Yo solo quiero que nos llevemos bien, que seamos como antes. Ahora tu padre nos necesita a ambas – ella me observo con mucha furia ante mis últimas palabras.

- ni mi padre ni yo te necesitamos – grito acaparando la atención de las enfermeras que pasaban por ahí – la verdad es que vos no sos mi madre. Yo ya tengo una, Renata. Y un padre, Edward. Ya acéptalo y deja de insistir en ocupar el lugar de mi mamá.


	15. Imposible

**Imposible**

* * *

(Edward)

* * *

Le sigo dando vueltas al asunto y no entiendo como la salud de Alice empeora, con las transfusiones y el suero debería de mejorar. Sin embargo cada vez es peor; no quiero ni pensarlo pero no creo que pueda sobrevivir.

- señor le traigo el café – se anuncio Margaret.

- ¿mi hija? – ella me mira confusa.

- en su habitación… supongo – se queda pensando unos segundos – con permiso – sale de mi despacho sin más.

Sigo revisando los estudios de Alice, comparándolos cada tanto con la autopsia de Renata…

Hay algo extraño. Siempre fue extraño que Renata comenzara a debilitarse, ella llevaba una vida sana, con ejercicio incluido.

Tecleo en internet en busca de alguna respuesta… sin embargo sigo sin encontrar nada. Pero veo algo que me llama la atención y comienzo a leer. Al parecer hay una clase de veneno que hace que se vayan consumiendo los glóbulos; pero hay que aplicarlo en pequeñas dosis durante un extenso tiempo para que haga el efecto correspondiente.

Niego con la cabeza, sacudiendo esa idea. No era posible que alguien haya envenenado de esa manera a Renata, ella vivía en casa. Igual que Alice; las únicas personas que podrían hacer eso es alguien cercano, somos pocos. Y no creo que nadie sea capaz de algo semejante.

Además Alice estaba internada, allí nadie podría acercarse y continuar envenenándola; pero sin embargo, ella seguía perdiendo los glóbulos.

- señor – entra desesperada Margaret – Renesmee no está por ninguna parte. Revise por todos los lugares, e incluso Salí afuera. Pero no esta

Salgo rápidamente de mi escritorio para buscar a mi hija.

Después de una hora, vuelvo a subir a su habitación y allí esta. Sentada en su cama pintando.

- ¿Cómo es posible que este acá? Si buscamos por todos lados – inquiero a Margaret que estaba a mi lado.

- señor, es algo común… - habla en voz baja ella, y yo me giro para mirarla – la señorita Renesmee aparece y desaparece, continuamente.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Por qué es que no me avisaste? –

- lo siento señor, debí de decirle antes. Desde hace un tiempo ya, cuando se la cuestiona dice que estaba jugando.

.

Los días siguientes fui notando que Margaret decía la verdad; Nessie aparecía y desaparecía sin explicación. Encima su gran cambio para con Bella; estaba muy extraña mi hija.

Para el colmo de todas las situaciones, Emmett no aparecía por ningún lado.

Ahora me encontraba en mi casa, con la puerta de mi despacho abierto; y por eso pude a ver a mi hija escabullirse lentamente y sin hacer ruidos afuera; Salí tras ella sin que lo notara.

Camino unas cuadras, yo iba tras de ella con un distanciamiento prudente para que no me notara, luego giro y de lejos pude ver como se acercaba a una mujer; era alta y delgada, de tez muy clara y cabellos rubios. La abrazaba con efusión. Cuando pude observar mejor a aquella mujer, quede congelado en un profundo estado de shock.

Era **imposible** pero la está viendo.

Renata…

* * *

Este es muy cortito; el Lunes o martes subire el siguiente capitulo: "Nada es lo que parece"

Si quieren algún adelanto avisen.


	16. Nada es lo que parece

**Nada es lo que parece**

* * *

(Heidi)

* * *

Tenía una hermosa vista… a Emmett. Atado, pero Emmett al final.

Chelsea, mi socia me había aconsejado secuestrarlo. Ya que sabía demasiado. Yo y mi gran boca; porque le confesé sobre Rosalie.

- ¿sabes que mi amor? Estoy pensando en que si nunca hubieses venido a Los Ángeles, nosotros seguiríamos siendo felices allá; en Forks. Juntos

Él se remueve un tanto molesto por la mordaza. Me acerco y suavemente le acaricio la cabeza a lo que él se intenta negar, aunque claro, no puede.

Levanto la vista y la veo, a ella. Mi flamante socia.

La veo caminar hasta la otra sala de la casa y la sigo.

- ya vengo mi amor. No me extrañes – le digo a Emmett.

Ella se sirve un vaso de whisky y bebe un sorbo

- ¿y ahora qué? – le cuestiono.

- Heidi querida, lo mejor que puede pasarte es que todos en esa familia mueran – me dice entre trago y trago.

- ¿a mí o a vos Chelsea?

- a ambas. Yo obtengo lo que quiero… a quienes quiero. Y vos tu libertad absoluta, sin ninguno de ellos, vos no vas a tener cargos

-¿Qué queres que haga? – le pregunto un tanto intimidada.

- mata a Emmett. El no te ama, nunca va a amarte Heidi; el solo quiere verte tras las rejas… o muerta. – se acerca y me susurra al oído – es él o vos Heidi.

La miro asombrada… tal vez tenga razón.

Antes de que me dé tiempo a responder siquiera algo, ella volvió a retirarse. Dejándome a solas, con mi amor.

Dejándome a solas… con una orden que cumplir.

.

.

* * *

(Edward)

* * *

Estaba inquieto, anonadado. Nessie estaba con Renata, pero eso no era posible; ella había muerto. Estaba seguro de eso. ¿O no?

No iba a seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, iba a hablar con mi hija directamente.

Respire profundo y entre a la habitación de Nessie.

- papi – salta para abrazarme.

-Renesmee, esta tarde te busque por todos lados, y no estabas en la casa. Quiero la verdad. ¿Dónde estabas? – ella abre los ojos ante mi descubrimiento

- yo… no creí que te ibas a molestar – se sonroja y mira al piso – le pide al chofer que me llevara al cine; quería ver una película porque estaba aburrida.

- bien – salgo rápidamente de su habitación.

Mi hija me mintió, ella no había ido al cine, yo la había visto caminar hasta el parque y encontrarse con una mujer.

- Edward – me llama Bella, me giro a verla… ella estuvo llorando. Oh no.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto alarmado.

- Emmett – dice en un sollozo – desapareció. La policía cree que Heidi pudo secuestrarlo

- calma – la consuelo, la abrazo y beso su cabello.

Genial, esto no podría ponerse peor.

.

.

* * *

**(Emmett)**

* * *

Tenía a Heidi frente mía, apuntándome con un revolver sin seguro. Dispuesta a disparar; estoy seguro de que va a matarme. Solo espero que la policía la encuentre antes de que les haga algo a mi familia; o tal vez solo se conforme con asesinarme a mí.

- por dios no pudo hacer esto – baja el arma suspirando.

- Heidi ¿Por qué haces esto? Podías haber estado con cualquier otro –

- yo te quería a ti –

Me tenso al ver que se acerca más a mí.

- tanto te amo que prefiero morir yo en tu lugar – me dice mientras me está desatando – tenía que elegir; vos o yo. Elijo YO.

Lo último que siento es que se dispara en la cabeza y cae sobre el suelo frio.

-No – grito. Pero ya nada queda por hacer. Sin tener que fijarme, sé que murió en el acto. Saco el celular de su bolsillo y llamo a la policía.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Edward)**

* * *

Tres días después…

Estaba muy pendiente de Nessie, esta vez estaba decidido a seguirla y enfrentarme a Renata… si es que era ella.

Seguí a mi hija, quien se tomo un taxi. Yo la seguí en mi auto con una cierta distancia. Se bajo en el centro comercial y baje tras ella.

Nuevamente la vi… estaba seguro que era ella. Solo que su cabello, era rubio.

Camine firmemente hasta ellas; Nessie me observo asombrada. Renata sonreía cálidamente.

-Hola mi amor – mi dijo antes de sentir que se arrojaba a mí para darme un apasionado beso.


	17. La Gran Boda

**La gran boda**

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

- ¿Qué haces acá? –

- Edward decidió hablar

- maldito Edward, él y su bocata. ¿Te conto todo? – Emmett asienta

- Heidi murió. Ya todo termino mi amor – se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuertemente, deje caer mis lagrimas de alivio.

- ¿Los niños como están? – me pregunta Emmett después de un largo rato.

- bien – sonrió relajada – duermen. Te estuvieron esperando – él no pude evitar sonreír – te estuvimos esperando –

- ¿Cómo hiciste para que mi hermano te contara?

Flashback

– Edward, necesito que me cuentes de Rosalie – él se tenso – por favor – le suplique – se que Heidi la estuvo amenazando.

- no solo eso – susurro Edward – la secuestro Emmett – abrí los ojos ante tal confesión, ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme eso? – los días que Rosalie estuvo desaparecida fue porque Heidi la secuestro. Rosalie volvió aterrada, es comprensible, por eso decidió irse.

- no puedo creerlo –

- ella te ama Emmett, por eso se fue; para protegerte y proteger a sus hijos.

- hasta que la policía no encarcele a Heidi… no me digas donde esta Rosalie con mis hijos. Por más que te lo suplique…

Fin del Flashback

- Heidi me soltó y rápidamente se disparo, murió al instante. Después de eso hable con Edward. Me dijo que estabas en Grecia. Le pide que no te dijera nada, que iba a darte una sorpresa – Emmett me conto el relato, de todo lo que paso en mi ausencia.

- y acá estas – le di un rápido beso – conmigo –

- Rosalie… no quiero, ni puedo esperar más. Cásate conmigo.

- si, Emmett. Sin la loca suelta, ya vamos a poder volver a retomar nuestros planes de boda –

- no. Cásate conmigo ahora, acá. No quiero esperar ni un solo día más.

Quede paralizada con tal propuesta, tal vez tenga razón, a lo mejor no hay que planear nada y hacer las cosas mientras se puede.

.

.

- ¿Rosalie Evenson, acepta por esposo al señor Emmett Cullen. Para amarlo y respetarlo, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad… hasta que la muerte los separe? – preguntaba el cura de la iglesia que encontramos abierta en Grecia y había accedido a casarnos.

- sí, acepto – primero mire a Tom y a Anthony, quienes estaban ansiosos y entusiasmados. Después a Emmett y le sonreí, a mi flamante esposo.

- los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

* * *

Hola, lamento tardar en subir; es que casi nunca estoy.

Les dejo un capitulo cortito. El proximo vuelve a ser sobre Edward y Renata.

Intentare subirlo cuanto antes..


	18. Desconocida

**Desconocida**

* * *

**(Bella)**

La familia feliz… están jugando a ser la familia feliz. Pero todos sabemos que no es así.

A pesar de que Jasper y yo le hicimos saber a Edward nuestras dudas con la repentina y asombrosa vuelta de Renata, él decidió no hacernos caso. Ella apareció de la nada, ante sus ojos, sin más y él volvió a aceptarla; sin siquiera que ella diera alguna explicación lógica. Es decir, estaba muerta… todos presenciamos su funeral, su entierro… esto no podría ser posible. Jasper piensa como yo… Renata, no puede ser Renata. Aunque es ella. Lo único distinto es su cabello; se lo tiño de rubio. A mi parecer pareciera rubia natural. Pero no sé, no sé nada. La veo, pero no la reconozco. No es aquella mujer que conocí hace 5 años atrás, está muy distinta y cambiada.

_- Tal vez el destino te hizo regresar por algo, yo creo firmemente que este es tu lugar – cuando Renata dijo que este era mi lugar hubiese jurado que se refería al lugar que ocupaba ella_

Siempre recordaba esas palabras que me dijo Renata aquella noche que regrese. Pero siento que ya nada quedaba de aquella mujer que me había dicho eso. Para mi Renata había muerto hace 5 años, esta nueva Renata era alguien distinta, una DESCONOCIDA.

.

.

.

* * *

(Edward)

* * *

- podríamos hacer un viaje mi amor, tal vez Europa. Con Renesmee, como una familia. Como siempre debió de ser – comentaba Renata mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

- es una buena idea; pero no podemos irnos ahora. Alice necesita que estemos junto a ella –

- mi amor, sabes que no es así. Estas esforzándote mucho por ella y de nada sirve. Cada día empeora, ¿para qué quedarnos acá cuando muera? – me tensione al escucharla hablar así, ella no era así. Era considerada; al parecer noto mi molestia – lo siento, no quise decir eso. Debí medir mis palabras, es solo que pase mucho tiempo lejos de ti y de Ness; quiero estar con MI familia.

- te recuerdo que Alice también es de la familia – le recalque

- para mí no es así mi amor. Vos, Nessie y yo. Para mí eso es mi familia. Solo ustedes –

.

_Flashback_

-Hola mi amor – mi dijo antes de sentir que se arrojaba a mí para darme un apasionado beso.

La aparte bruscamente de mi lado, en estado de shock.

- lamento que nos hayamos reencontrado en estas circunstancias – parpadee varias veces completamente atónito.

- ¿Renata sos vos? – dije prácticamente en un susurro. Ella asintió y volvió a besarme nuevamente tomándome desprevenido.

Solo reaccione tomando su mano y viendo que llevaba puesta nuestra alianza de casamiento… con la que había sido enterrada.

- mi amor, por favor no hagas preguntas. En algún momento cuando este lista voy a explicarte ¿sí? Pero ahora solo acéptame de nuevo, ámame, cuídame. Te necesito Edward.

- yo te necesito Renata…

_Fin del flashback _

.

Espero que pronto se decida por contarme algo de lo que paso, aunque sea mínimo; sobre su momento antes de "morir"; algo que pueda ayudarme con Alice. Pero no quiero presionarla. Cuando ella quiera me va a contar.

Por ahora me conformo con tenerla a mi lado… de repente todo el sentimiento de culpabilidad se desvaneció. Ver feliz a mi hija, a mi esposa… me basta.

.

**DOS DIAS DESPUÉS**

- lo siento hermano, Alice entro en estado de coma; no hay nada más que pueda hacer, es cuestión de esperar. Lo siento – le explicaba a mi hermano, el estado de su esposa.

Realmente quería ayudar a Alice, pero ya no había forma. Tal vez Renata tenga razón, y yo ya no pueda hacer nada. Pero eso no implicaba que iba a dejar solo a mi hermano con su hijo a la deriva; sabia que me necesitaban.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

- ¿Edward podemos hablar? – le exigí nuevamente

- ¿y ahora qué? – respondió molesto.

- ¿de enserio no crees que Renata debe dar las explicaciones correspondientes? – Vuelvo a inquirirlo – no puede aparecer de la noche a la mañana así como así, estaba muerte y de repente ¿Qué? Revive. Es una locura

- eso no es algo que te concierna Isabella, si ella tiene que dar explicaciones es solo a mí, y lo hará cuando se sienta segura. Ya deja de entrometerte en nuestras vidas.

- créeme Edward tu vida hace tiempo dejo de importarme, pero no es así con Nessie. Desconfió de Renata.

- es su madre, nadie la cuidara mejor que Renata – replicaba Edward mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

- te recuerdo que hace tiempo Alice sostenía que Renata le había inyectado algo, allí empeoro. Nadie le creía porque claro, tu amada esposa estaba muerta. Pero ahora que volvió de la muerte sospecho de ella. Mi hermana estaba mejorando y de la nada, entro en estado de coma. Esta a un punto de morirse Edward.

- no puedo creer lo que te estoy oyendo decir Isabella. Renata es incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien; no podes injuriarla así – realmente estaba molesto por mis palabras, pero no me importaba.

- sé que Renata es incapaz de hace daño, pero esta mujer…


	19. Fotografia

**Fotografías**

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

- no puedo creer que se hayan casado allá, sin nadie, sin fiesta

- lo sé Bella, cuando volvamos a Los Ángeles prometo que haremos una celebración.

- estoy contenta por ti grandulón, alguien de esta familia se merecía ser feliz. Ustedes se que lo van a hacer.

- de eso estoy segura, Tom y Anthony te mandan saludos. ¿Y cómo sigue Alice? Rose y yo estamos muy preocupados.

- es fuerte, va a estar bien. ¿Y qué van a hacer ahora?

- Bella cualquier cosa avísame ¿sí? Vamos a quedarnos una semana más acá, y después vamos a pasar un tiempo por Alaska, Rose quiere ver a Esme.

- eso es genial. Debo dejarte Emmett. Cualquier cambio te aviso.

Colgué el celular

- ¿Qué cuenta? – me pregunta Jasper entrando en la sala.

- no es forma de contarte pero pues, se casaron – la cara de Jasper era épica.

- ¿con mi hermana? –

-¿con quién más?

- no puedo creerlo.

- es mejor que estén allá, aislados de todo problema. Con sus hijos y felices – Jasper sonrió asintiendo y estando de acuerdo conmigo.

- ¿volviste a hablar con Edward cierto? – asentí tímidamente

- Bella, él jamás va a estar en contra de ella; aunque en el fondo tiene las mismas dudas que nosotros – pero el muy cabezota nunca va a hacernos caso, agregue para mis adentros.

- debo ir a su casa a buscar unas cosas que quedaron; ahora que volvió Renata voy a volver al que era el apartamento de Emmett.

- Bella, yo estaba pensando que tal vez… quieras venir a mi casa. Casi nunca estoy y Lucas esta todo el día solo con la cuidadora; yo pensaba que a lo mejor si tu, su tía estuvieras viviendo allí, él estaría…

- de acuerdo – sonreí – sé que Lucas me necesitaba, puedo encargarme de él. Tu solo preocúpate por Alice y mantenme informada

- si… y gracias.

- voy a pasar por lo de Edward para buscar mis últimas cosas y luego voy hasta tu casa y allí ya me quedo con mi sobrino.

.

.

* * *

Comienzo a empacar las pocas cosas mías que quedaron en la casa de Edward, ya está casi todo listo, solo queda mi cepillo que quedo en la habitación de él la noche que me quede con Nessie; respiro profundo y entro en la habitación de Edward y Renata; no puedo evitar observar que sobre la cama hay una caja abierta en donde hay muchas fotografías y quiero verlas. Son de Renata, de antes del casamiento.

De niña era igual que cuando la conocí… de tez blanca y cabello castaño, con ojos azules intensos. Hay una que está en brazos de una mujer parecida, supongo que será su madre. Nunca conocí a su familia, ni en el entierro (falso); Edward dijo que su familia se mudo a Europa, pero ni siquiera viajaron a conocer a su nieta.

Estoy por dejar de ver las fotos, pero en el fondo de la caja encuentro una foto en particular que me llama la atención; es de ella… supongo que es Renata, es exactamente igual solo que tiene el cabello rubio, como ahora. Es extraño, su cabello natural es castaño oscuro, como en el resto de las fotos; no creo que se haya teñido siendo tan pequeña. En eso siento que abren la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – genial lo que falta, el gruñon de Edward.

- vine a buscar mis últimas cosas, voy a mudarme a lo de Alice y Jasper – dije rápidamente casi sin respirar.

- me refiero a que haces en mi habitación – reprocha con la molestia que lo caracteriza últimamente

- hay un cepillo mío, es lo que faltaba. Ya me voy – seguía sosteniendo en mi mano la fotografía de la pequeña Renata rubia. Estaba por inquirirlo, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no era una buena idea, Edward estaba cegado.

- si por favor, vete. Y hazme el favor de dejar de entrometerte en mis cosas, en mi familia – asentí un tanto dolida y Salí rápidamente de la habitación; con mi cepillo y la fotografía.

Estaba segura que en esa fotografía estaba la respuesta a todo. Solo tenía que saber dónde empezar a buscar; y creo que tengo una idea.

* * *

Mañana a la mañana subo el siguiente capitulo!


	20. Al borde del abismo

**Al borde del abismo**

* * *

Edward estaba junto a otros médicos chequeando a Alice, quien continuaba en coma; Bella y Jasper seguían sosteniendo que era causa de Renata, y sentían en si una gran ironía, cuando Ali decía aquello nadie le creía, y ahora los que no le creían en ese entonces pensaban que tenía razón y se lamentan no haberle creído a tiempo y haber llegado hasta este punto.

- doctor Evenson ya no hay nada mas por hacer; la señora Cullen no tiene posibilidades, es solo cuestión de esperar – hablaba uno de los médicos especialistas.

- ¿esperar? ¿Esperar que? Solo esperar a que muera sin más, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo aun sabiéndolo – gritaba furioso de la impotencia Edward.

- lo sentimos doctor, ya no quedan posibilidades – sostenía otro de los médicos presentes en la sala.

.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde…

.

**(Edward)**

- mi amor, debes relajarte. Ya vas a ver que cuando todo termine vamos a estar bien y felices – me decía Renata mientras me daba un masaje en la espalda

- eso espero – resople- estoy pensando en cómo darles la noticia a mi hermano, a Bella, para el colmo Emmett se fue con mi hermana y no logro contactarlos.

- si quieres, yo puedo comunicarle a Jasper – propuso ella

- es mi hermano, yo era el médico de Alice; es mi responsabilidad y deber decirle a Jazz – suspiro profundamente y me levanto dispuesto a comunicarle a Jasper y Bella.

Salgo de mi oficina y diviso a mi hermano y su cuñada en la sala de espera bebiendo café. Camino decidido hasta su lado y ocupo el lugar que estaba vacío al lado de Bella.

- ¿ocurre algo Edward? – pregunta afligido Jasper cuando me ve sentarme.

- Edward si tienes algo que decirnos, sea bueno o malo, es preferible que lo digas sin rodeo – me exigió Bella, la mire y asentí brevemente.

- lo siento muchísimo, pero no pudimos hacer mas. Ya no estaba a nuestro alcance – Bella trago saliva, y empalideció; entendió rápidamente mis palabras y se levanto para irse vaya a saber dónde.

- ¿murió? – pregunto Jasper en un susurro, pero con un tono tranquilo en su voz.

- créeme que intente hacer todo lo que estaba a mi alcance.

- está bien, es lo que tenía que pasar. – Jasper seguía manteniéndose tranquilo y sereno, como si la noticia de que su esposa falleció no lo perturbase.

- ¿vas a avisarle a Carlisle? No pude conectarme con Emmett – él me interrumpió.

- prefiero que Emmett se entere cuando regrese al país; y sobre Carlisle, deja que yo lo manejo. Ya hiciste tu parte Edward; lo demás me encargo yo. Ahora ve con tu esposa y tu hija que te necesitan.

* * *

Aca subo el capitulo como les prometi ayer... y les dejo un pequeño adelanto del proximo (que a lo mejor subo mañana)

_Definitivamente creo que he enloquecido._

_Esa foto me enloqueció. Me hizo entrar en dudas._

_Y creo que por mi dudar, fue lo que salvo a mi hermana._

_La salvo de la mujer que estaba con Edward._

_Y que estoy cien por ciento segura que no es Renata._

__En cuanto a las preguntas de Elenamar-16: Quedan 4 capítulos mas (en total son 24) , esta historia es la tercera parte. Por el momento no tenia planeado hacer una cuarta parte; pero no sé. Ya veremos.


	21. Plan

**Plan**

- hagámosle caso a Jasper y demos un viaje en familia, un fin de semana – le proponía Renata a su esposo quien aun estaba afectado por la muerte de Alice.

- sí, quiero que llevemos a Nessie a Forks- Edward quería volver al sitio donde había comenzado todo, donde había conocido a Bella. Y esta era la excusa perfecta para volver a ese lugar.

.

.

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

Definitivamente creo que he enloquecido.

Esa foto me enloqueció. Me hizo entrar en dudas.

Y creo que por mi dudar, fue lo que salvo a mi hermana.

La salvo de la mujer que estaba con Edward.

Y que estoy cien por ciento segura que no es Renata.

- Alice está mejorando, y todo es gracias a ti Bella – me abrazo Jasper.

- de hecho, fue gracias a la foto… y a la duda – sonreí.

Cuando encontré la foto en la que Renata era pequeña y tenía el cabello rubio, me di cuenta que algo no cuadraba. Realmente no averigüe nada, y sigo sin entender muchas cosas; de hecho no sé si alguna vez tendré las respuestas que me faltan, de lo única que estoy segura es que Renata murió hacia 5 años atrás.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Estaba segura que en esa fotografía estaba la respuesta a todo. Solo tenía que saber dónde empezar a buscar; y creo que tengo una idea._

Una idea que pude poner en marcha rápidamente por suerte, si mis sospechas eran ciertas, tiempo era justo lo que no teníamos.

Encontré a Renata en la cafetería de la clínica y me dispuse a poner mi plan en marcha.

- Hola – salude sentándome frente a ella.

- hola Bella – respondió fríamente Renata, lo que hizo que yo dudara aun más.

- quiero decirte que me alegras que estés acá, Ness te necesita mucho

- lo sé, gracias por tu preocupación por MI hija – recalco ella.

- recuerdo que en un momento me dijiste que este era mi lugar, pues yo creo no – ella me miro confusa. Este siempre fue el lugar de Renata; o sea el tuyo – ella sonrió y asintió - ¿te acordas cuando me dijiste eso?

- claro- sonreí, este era el momento que esperaba.

- fue el mismo día en que fuiste de compras con Alice – reí un poco – y tu embarazada de casi ocho meses

- sí, fue una locura – genial, lo tenía.

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Ella jamás salió de compras con Alice, menos estando embarazada, en ese momento ni siquiera la conocía. Le mentí y ella acepto la mentira como si fuera una verdad absoluta. Eso me corroboraba que no era Renata.

Después fui a contarle a Jasper, llamamos a Emmett y Rosalie. Quienes no podían creer todo lo que estábamos pasando.

Entre todos decidimos hace caer a la falsa Renata, para eso y para seguridad de Alice, la hicimos pasar por muerta y para su recuperación la trasladamos a unos consultorios privados. Emmett y Rosalie no debían de comunicarse con Edward, tendrían que desaparecer del mapa para él.

Rose nos paso un poco mas de información sobre la familia de Renata, aunque ella tampoco sabía demasiado.

Parece que el destino estaba de nuestro lado e hizo que Edward se llevara a Renata y a Nessie a un viaje; eso nos iba a dar tiempo para la segunda parte. Teníamos que descubrir quién era esa mujer. Para eso debía hacer un viaje a Italia, donde estaba viviendo actualmente la familia de Renata.


	22. Chelsea

**Chelsea**

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

Jasper se había quedado en Los Ángeles cuidando su hijo y Alice. Yo ya había aterrizado en Italia, después de acomodarme en el hotel iba a ir a la casa de la familia de Renata, por suerte Rosalie había logrado conseguir la dirección exacta.

Alquile un automóvil y me dirigí allí, quería terminar esto cuanto antes. Llegue a la dirección que me pasó Rose, tome una gran bocanada de aire y baje del auto para caminar hasta la puerta de entrada.

- Ciao, posso aiutarti? – una mujer parecida a Renata pero con bastantes años de más salió a abrirme la puerta, supuse que sería su madre.

- Hola, hablo español – fue lo primero que le dije; la mujer seguramente creyó que yo era de la zona, y aunque sabía hablar italiano prefería mi idioma natal. – soy Isabella Cullen, ¿usted es la madre de Renata cierto? – La mujer me observo sorprendida y asintió con la cabeza – disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero en serio necesito hablar con usted con urgencia – ella no dijo nada solo se corrió a un lado dejándome paso para entrar en su casa.

Era una casa antigua con decoraciones modernas. Me invito una taza de café y fuimos a sentarnos en unos sillones que estaban ubicados en el vestíbulo principal.

- lamento no haberme presentado como es debido; soy Sulpicia, la madre de Renata – yo le sonreí - ¿puedo saber qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

- no sé cómo explicarle todo esto – dije mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

- por el principio es una buena idea – sonrió, transmitía la misma alegría y confianza que recuerdo en Renata, eso hizo que me relajara y así pudiera contarle mi relato.

- primero voy a contarle quien soy yo – suspire – mis hermanos, son cuñados de Edward, lo conozco hace bastantes años, y tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Renata, era realmente encantadora, una de las mejores personas que conocí en mi vida y como usted se habrá enterado hace poco mas de 5 años atrás su hija… murió – ella asintió dándome paso a que continuara hablando – el hecho de que yo venga 5 años mas tarde a hablar con usted es que… ella reapareció – la mujer cambio la expresión de su rostro, empalideció

- eso es imposible querida, Edward nos confirmo su muerte, murió frente a él. La sepultaron, ¿tú presenciaste su entierro? – Le respondí que si - entonces no puede haber posibilidad de que haya revivido, al menos que… - ella sacudió la cabeza negando algo que estaba pensando – no, eso tampoco.

- Yo tampoco creo que ella haya revivido – deje la taza de café sobre la mesita y busque en mi bolso la foto que había encontrado, se la di a Sulpicia quien miro la foto muy sorprendida - ¿es Renata de pequeña cierto? ¿Se había teñido el cabello de rubio siendo tan chica? – ella me miro afligida y negó con la cabeza mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

- ¿la mujer que reapareció como Renata tiene el cabello rubio, no? – pregunto en un susurro.

- si – le di pasó a que continuara hablando.

- no es Renata, es Chelsea, su hermana gemela – la mujer que tenia frente a mi estaba horrorizada, al igual que yo – Chelsea, mi otra hija, estuvo internada en un psiquiátrico desde muy joven; la envidia por su hermana la llevo a la locura – Sulpicia no podía contener sus lagrimas – si es realmente ella, todos están en peligro.

- ¿ella es capaz de hacerse pasar con Renata? – que pregunta idiota lo sé, era obvia.

- es lo que deseo toda la vida. ¿Está cerca de mi nieta?

- si, en este momento está con su nieta y con Edward a solas ¿es riesgoso para ellos?

- no lo sé con exactitud. Puede que sí, puede que no – se quedo pensando en algo – creo que no. Lo que siempre quiso fue el lugar de Renata, Edward y Renesmee le están dando el sitio que ella quiere.

- disculpe mi insolencia pero, ¿Por qué usted no asistió cuando le informaron que su hija estaba muerta? ¿Nunca quiso conocer a su nieta?

- hace dos años fuimos con mi esposo, conocimos a la pequeña Renesmee. Hace varios años atrás, antes de que Renata conociera a Edward, Chelsea había intentado matar a su hermana por eso decidimos internarla. Nos fuimos a Los Ángeles a vivir y allí mi hija conoció a Edward, después del casamiento mi marido y yo preferimos volver aquí a cuidar a Chelsea, sabiendo que Renata ya estaría a salvo y bien cuidada por su esposo.

- ¿es decir que Chelsea estaba internada en una clínica de Italia? – ella asintió - ¿a ustedes no le avisaron nada de una fuga? ¿O ya le dieron el alta?

- de hecho siempre nos comunicamos por teléfono con los médicos, ella es muy peligrosa; nunca recibió el alta y nunca nos informaron de que Chelsea logro escapar.

- ¿podría corroborar de que es cierto que Chelsea huyo?

- por supuesto, ahora mismo le informo a mi marido para que vaya a la clínica a verla. Y si es así, y nuestras sospechas son ciertas viajaremos con usted en el primer vuelo que salga.


	23. Mente Aclarada

**Mente Aclarada**

* * *

(Alice)

* * *

- Edward está en peligro, Jasper tenes que hacer algo para ayudar a tu hermano – le reclamaba a mi esposo.

- Alice, por favor cálmate. Acabas de despertarte hace unos días, por más que te estés recuperando bien seguís estando débil. – Rodee los ojos, yo ya estaba perfecta; pero mi Jazz es muy exagerado – además… - agrego él – solo él mismo puede ayudarse. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.

- créeme, esa mujer no es Renata. Va a matarlos a Edward, y a Nessie. – intentaba hacer entrar a Jasper en razón, pero él se excusaba diciendo que con Bella le intentaron advertir muchas veces pero él no hacía caso.

Hace tres días desperté de mi estado de coma, mis signos vitales se estaban normalizando. Yo ya no me sentía débil como antes, todo lo contrario. Estaba perfecta; pero Jasper no me deja levantarme de la cama todavía.

- ¿Rose y Emmett? ¿Siguen en Grecia como me contaste? – le cambie de tema para que no se enfade; asintió con la cabeza.

- sí. Quedamos en que por ahora, es mejor que estén alejados; por las dudas. Después de lo de Heidi se merecían un descanso

-totalmente. Todavía no puedo creer lo que me contaste sobre Heidi, tan buena que parecía. – suspire, estaba muy disgustada de haber estado tan mal en los momentos que mis hermanos más me necesitaban. – Ya quiero empezar a preparar la celebración de su boda – sonreí y Jasper se unió a mi – lástima que se hayan casado allá, pero cuando vuelvan vamos a dar una gran fiesta – Jazz se acerco a mí para darme un corto beso en los labios. Y al instante fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono.

- Hola – dijo él cuando atendió – Bella, ¿alguna novedad?

La cara de Jasper empalideció, se notaba preocupado. Oh por dios, ¿habrá pasado algo malo?

- No puedo creerlo, bien. Nos encontramos en Forks. Y Bella por favor no hagas nada sin mí. Espérame. – luego colgó el teléfono y giro hacia mi muy angustiado.

-¿y bien? – pregunte alarmada.

- ¿sabías que Renata tenía una gemela? – Lleve mis manos a mi boca en señal de asombro – Chelsea, es quien está haciéndose pasar por Renata. Quien en estos momentos está con mi hermano y mi sobrina. – yo no podría articular palabra por lo sorprendida que estaba y por el miedo, si, sentía miedo - ¿algo peor que eso? Si, Chelsea está loca; de hace años estuvo internado en un neuropsiquiátrico y se escapo.

.

.

* * *

(Edward)

* * *

Luego de la muerte de Alice, mi esposa quería que hiciéramos un viaje familiar; por algún motivo que desconozco quise volver a donde empezó todo, a Forks. Tal vez quería recordar viejos tiempos, algunos buenos, algunos malos. Tal vez quería que mi hija conociera este húmedo y lluvioso pueblo. O tal vez, me vuelco mas a esta opción, quería volver a sentir el amor que tuve alguna vez por Bella. Tuve, tengo, y tendré.

En su momento me sentí culpable de la muerte de Renata, ella no se merecía morir, no tan pronto, no sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Me sentía culpable de confesarle a Renata mi amor por Bella. Me sentía culpable por todo lo que se refería a Renata.

Y ahora estaba con Renata, acá, en Forks. ¿Por qué se me ocurrió traerla acá? Me sentía aun más culpable.

Mi gran sentimiento de culpa es lo que nunca me permitió volver a entregarme por completo a mi amor por Bella, ese maldito sentimiento es lo que me hizo volver al lado de Renata sin siquiera escuchar una explicación. La culpa es lo que siempre me va a mantener atado por siempre a esta mujer que ahora estoy seguro que ya no amo.

Esta Renata ni siquiera es la que yo conocí, es distinta.

Al principio mi hija estaba tan entusiasmada con su madre, pero incluso ella se desencanto de Renata, hasta me decía que extrañaba a Bella.

Desencanto, esta palabra me quedo resonando. Renata era una mujer encantadora, ese era su principal atractivo. El que ella ya no tenga ese encanto me hacía pensar, que a lo mejor no era ella. Pensar que Bella y Jasper estuvieron advirtiéndome, yo no quería hacerles caso. Pero ahora, estando acá, todo en mi mente se aclara.

_Flashback _

- ¿Edward podemos hablar? – me pedía nuevamente Bella

- ¿y ahora qué? – respondí molesto por sus cuestionamientos

- ¿de enserio no crees que Renata debe dar las explicaciones correspondientes? – Vuelve a inquirir – no puede aparecer de la noche a la mañana así como así, estaba muerte y de repente ¿Qué? Revive. Es una locura

- eso no es algo que te concierna Isabella, si ella tiene que dar explicaciones es solo a mí, y lo hará cuando se sienta segura. Ya deja de entrometerte en nuestras vidas.

- créeme Edward tu vida hace tiempo dejo de importarme, pero no es así con Nessie. Desconfió de Renata. – como dolió cuando me decía que mi vida ya no le importaba

- es su madre, nadie la cuidara mejor que Renata – le replique

- te recuerdo que hace tiempo Alice sostenía que Renata le había inyectado algo, allí empeoro. Nadie le creía porque claro, tu amada esposa estaba muerta. Pero ahora que volvió de la muerte sospecho de ella. Mi hermana estaba mejorando y de la nada, entro en estado de coma. Esta a un punto de morirse Edward.

- no puedo creer lo que te estoy oyendo decir Isabella. Renata es incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien; no podes injuriarla así – no podía creer que pensaba que Renata era capaz de algo como tal.

- sé que Renata es incapaz de hace daño, pero esta mujer…

_Fin del Flashback_

Sé que Renata es incapaz de hacer daños, pero esta mujer…

Esta mujer no es Renata.

Renata murió, hace 5 años atrás. Y nada ni nadie va a hacerla volver.

.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había llegado a mi lugar especial con Bella, mis pensamientos, mi inconsciente me trajeron hasta aquí. Estaba tan hermoso como lo recuerdo, un perfecto prado de flores. Y supe inmediatamente lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Hola, ¿como estan? Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, tuve un problema con la computadora y perdi todos los archivos por lo cual tengo que volver a reescribir el final de esta historia.

Ademas de este capitulo, escribiré dos mas para finalizar la historia y tratare de subirlos cuanto antes. Aun estoy pensando en hacer una cuarta secuela, pero no estoy segura. Escucho sugerencia :)


	24. El final de nuestra historia

**EL FINAL DE NUESTRA HISTORIA**

- ¿No quieres repensarlo Edward? Sé que desde que la conocí insistí en separarte de ella y de convencerte que no estaba a tu nivel, pero me equivoque. Puedo asegurarte que no hay nadie mejor en esta vida que ella para ti, además de que Nessie la adora y con el plus de que les salvo la vida. Reconsidera tu posición hermano, estoy segura que estas enamorado de ella y que la amas.

- basta Rosalie por favor, déjame terminar las maletas. Llevo prisa.

- Edward. Edward. Mírame por favor, si tú me juras que ya no la amas prometo dejarte en paz con tu decisión e incluso ayudarte.

- tu amabas a Emmett siempre y yo igual te ayude en tus escapes.

-no es la misma situación. No cambies el tema…

- la amo, como se que nunca voy a amar a otra mujer. Y porque la amo es que hago esto, Bella jamás va a poder ser feliz a mi lado; dejándola libre, dejándola ser… ella va a encontrar su felicidad y así voy a ser feliz yo. La hice sufrir tanto, no la merezco.

- de enserio la amas, ¿vas a sacrificarte? ¿Eso crees? No pensas que haciendo esto le seguís haciendo daño.

.

.

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

Ya todo termino… TODO.

Chelsea volvió a terminar internada, Edward y Nessie están a salvo, Rose y Emmett ya volvieron, Alice se recupero y volvió a su hogar junto a Jasper.

Hoy era la celebración del matrimonio del grandulón y Rosalíe, incluso Esme y Carlisle iban a estar.

Pero después de hoy, Edward y Nessie se iban a ir. A Forks, allí Edward decidió recomenzar su vida junto a su hija.

_Flashback_

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – escuche desesperada el grito de Edward tratando de frenar a Chelsea quien se acercaba hacia mí con un cuchillo.

Todo pasaba tan rápido que no entendía nada, Chelsea se abalanzo sobre mí y Edward se abalanzo sobre ella.

Sentí un corte frio y luego ardor, la sangre corría por mi brazo. Escuche el ruido del patrullero, y la voz de Jasper a lo lejos, claro que no le hice caso y aparecí antes.

No era un corte profundo, era una lastimadura más bien superficial. Cuando pude girarme a ver la escena, vi a Edward sosteniendo a una enfurecida Chelsea y a Jazz entrando con la policía.

Cuando pudimos hablar, le contamos a Edward que Chelsea era la hermana gemela de Renata y se estaba haciéndose pasar por ella, él quedo petrificado, no podía entenderlo. Nos conto que él había decidido terminar con ella y pedirle una explicación, pero en cuanto le planteo el asunto ella enloqueció y amenazo con lastimar a Ness, luego intento atacarlo a él, hasta que llegue yo.

Chelsea confesó haber suministrado virus a su hermana y a Alice, ella había matado a su propia hermana para ocupar su lugar; quería a Edward y a Nessie, por eso quería a sacar a todos del medio, se alió a Heidi para que ella acabase con Rose y Emmett. Chelsea intento asesinar a mi hermana, y vaya a saber que tenía planeado para mí.

Y cuando estábamos volviendo a Los Ángeles, todos salvos y sanos, Edward quiso hablar conmigo.

- quiero agradecerte por salvar la vida de mi hija y la mía. En serio Bella, solo tengo palabras de gratitud hacia ti

- no tienes porque, no iba a permitir que les pasara nada.

- llegaste a tiempo – lo mire, él estaba observándome muy serio – quiero que por lo menos uno de los dos sea feliz Bella, yo cuando me decidí a terminar con Renata o Chelsea o como se llame tome una decisión importante, alejarme de tu vida para siempre. Nunca vamos a poder ser felices siempre, y ambos los sabemos, seguir engañados pensando en que hubiera pasado si… ya no sirve.

- sé que tenes razón, no voy a seguir engañada o esperando algo que sé que no va a suceder. Espero que por lo menos alejados seamos felices los dos.

- estoy seguro que tenes una grandiosa vida por delante

- ¿Dónde vas a empezar de 0?

- en Forks – reí ante la ironía – a veces el comienzo y el final están unidos por el mismo hilo.

- y los finales traen nuevos comienzos.

- acá llego el final de nuestra historia – sonreí con nostalgia ante sus palabras.

- y el comienzo de una nueva

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

_Sé _que es cortito, pero no podia extenderlo mas. El miercoles/ jueves subire el ultimo capitulo.

Y les comunico que voy a realizar una cuarta parte, me termine por decidir gracias a sus reviews.

Aura Hale Cullen voy a tener tu propuesta de ayudarme en mente, ya que se me hace complicado actualizar pronto. asi que gracias :)


	25. Volver a empezar

**Volver a empezar…**

* * *

**(Bella)**

- Voy a extrañarte Bella, y de enserio espero que alguna vez puedas disculparme por las veces que te trate mal, no lo merecías – Ness se volvía a disculpar como por enésima vez.

- Olvídalo pequeña, son cosas del pasado. Y no fue tu culpa, estabas influenciada por esa mujer – ella hizo una mueca de tristeza, yo solo pude abrazarla – voy a echarte mucho de menos

- No puedo creer que sean tan tercos que renuncien a su amor así como así, después de todo lo que pasaron – a pesar de su corta edad Nessie era una niña muy inteligente.

- Por todo lo que pasamos es que nos dimos cuenta que la única manera de ser felices es renunciando a nuestro amor – le dije con melancolía.

- Pues yo te aseguro que dentro de mucho tiempo, ustedes van a terminar juntos… y felices – sonreí, por dentro mío deseaba que fuera así, pero por ahora era mejor estar fuera de la vida de Edward.-

Después de nuestra pequeña charla, Nessie y Edward se despidieron de todos y partieron rumbo a Forks.

Creí que iba a quedar deshecha, triste. Pero no, era todo cuestión de volver a empezar. Sabía que Ness tenía razón, al final íbamos a terminar juntos, por eso, por ahora, es mejor ser feliz alejada de todos.

.

.

* * *

(Alice)

* * *

Luego de todo lo que vivimos, con Jasper decidimos irnos a Alaska, junto a nuestros padres, allí íbamos a estar tranquilos junto a nuestro pequeño Lucas.

Por un lado me daba pena dejar a mis hermanos solo, principalmente a Bella, ella sí que se quedaba sola; pero yo intuía dentro de mí que no por mucho tiempo, los viejos amores siempre regresan al principio.

Lucas no quería irse, estaba muy entretenido acá con sus primos, pero al final con Jazz terminamos convenciéndolo.

- Voy a extrañarte tanto hermanita – chillaba Emmett mientras me daba vueltas por el aire.

- Yo también, y te extrañaría mas si me bajaras – él rio y me bajo.

- ¿Prometes visitarme con frecuencia no? – reí ante el puchero que hizo el grandulón de mi hermano.

-sabes que si – sonreí y lo abrace bien fuerte.

.

.

* * *

(Rosalie)

* * *

Todo volvía a empezar de cero…

Edward se iba a Forks con Renesmee.

Alice, Jasper y el pequeño Lucas se marchaban a Alaska junto a Carlisle y mi madre.

La pobre de Bella, volvía a quedarse sola; aunque esta vez no la vi tan mal, supongo que lo estará superando, aunque sentía lastima por ella.

Por suerte yo si sentía que tenía un final feliz, casada con el mi gran amor, dos hijos maravillosos; todos felices y juntos, como siempre debió ser.

Pero dentro de mí estaba ese gran miedo, miedo a que todo vuelva a empezar. No toleraría tener que volver a mentirle u ocultarle algo a Emmett.

Y a pesar de todo lo que pasamos, sentía que lo peor estaba por venir…

.

.

* * *

(Edward)

* * *

- vamos a extrañarte demasiado – me decían Jasper y Rosalie

- nunca estuvimos alejados tanto tiempo – lamentaba Rose mientras sollozaba – no sé como hare para estar lejos de ti hermanito – la abrace y bese en la frente para reconfortarla.

- ahora tienes a Emmett, él va a cuidarte y hacerte feliz –

- aun así, tu no estarás – replicaba ella

- prometo volver – le jure

- algún día – susurro Jasper.

Rosalie estaba muy deprimida, no tan solo Nessie y yo nos íbamos a Forks, Jasper también se iba con su familia a Alaska. Íbamos a estar todos separados, por vaya a saber cuánto tiempo.

Yo solo quería lo mejor para mi hija, tranquilidad para ambos. Y felicidad para Bella.

La decisión que tome creo que fue la más acertada, aunque eso implique que sufra; ella merecía tener lo mismo que yo: una familia. Y solo sé que a mi lado no iba a poder tenerla. No podía seguir siendo tan egoísta, no con ella, no con el amor de mi vida.

.

**2 meses después…**

.

.

* * *

(Emmett)

* * *

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ya no había ninguna loca tras de nosotros para matarnos, lo cual era muy positivo, supongo. Aunque bastante más aburrido.

Edward y Nessie llamaban a diario, todo marchaba genial con ellos. Edward había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital de allí y Ness había hecho nuevas amigas.

Alice y Jasper estaban felices y relajados en Alaska junto a Lucas, planeaban venir a visitarnos pronto.

Bella había viajado a Arizona por unos meses de vacaciones, así que ya iba a volver porque debía empezar a trabajar.

Tom y Anthony estaban extrañando mucho a sus primos y tíos; y claro, como no extrañarlos, si desde que se fueron todos es tan aburrido.

Yo seguía trabajando en el buffet de abogado de los Vulturi, mientras que Rosalie trabaja desde la computadora de casa haciendo sus diseños, para así poder cuidar bien a nuestros hijos.

Con Rose estábamos planeando una luna de miel, ya que nunca tuvimos una, dejar a los niños con Esme y Carlisle. Bueno, más bien yo estoy intentando convencerla, ya que ella no quiere dejarlos bajo el cuidado de nadie.

.

.

* * *

(Jasper)

* * *

- Hijo, ¿Cuándo van a ir a visitar a los chicos? – me preguntaba mi madre mientras desayunábamos, estábamos solos ya que Carlisle había salido temprano a trabajar y Alice había llevado a Lucas al jardín de infantes.

- Con Ali pensábamos en viajar dentro de un mes, iríamos un fin de semana, sabes que no puedo ausentarme mucho en el trabajo y a la vez quiero ver a mi hermana y sobrinos – sonreí con melancolía.

- Creo que estar todos separados les va a hacer bien, principalmente a Rosalie y Edward. Todavía recuerdo los malos momentos que viví por ellos, pero no los culpo, pude ver con mis propios ojos que ambos cambiaron y maduraron – asentí estando de acuerdo con ella.

- si, al igual que vos pienso que Edward ya debía independizarse de su hermana tirana – ambos reímos.

.

.

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

Cuando todos partieron, yo decidí irme a Arizona un tiempo para descansar y disfrutar de las playas.

Fui de compras, de spa, tome sol. Cosas que jamás había hecho, cosas por mí. Estaban tan tranquila, unas merecidas vacaciones.

Pero ya se terminaron debía volver a Los Ángeles, pronto volvía a empezar a trabajar y además extrañaba a mis sobrinos y al grandulón.

Ya estaba en el avión, en cualquier momento llegaba a destino. Por alguna razón mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

Cuando el avión descendió, comencé a caminar para buscar mis valijas, y entonces lo vi…

En ese instante me di cuenta que era mi momento.

Mi momento para ser feliz…

Mi momento para volver a empezar…

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Hola, como estan ? Se que tendria que haber actualizado ayer, pero me faltaba darle un cierre.

Este es el ultimo capitulo, prontamente estare subiendo el epilogo para introducir la cuarta parte de esta historia.

Como pequeños adelantos de la cuarta parte les digo que se llamara: Sin mirar atrás, y aunque van a estar todos los personajes va a estar mas centralizado en Edward- Bella. También les digo que a uno de los personajes se le va a descubrir una terrible enfermedad :(

Saludos, gracias por sus reviews :) Saben que cualquier sugerencia / idea / critica haganmela saber.


	26. Cambios Finales!

**Epílogo**

- ¿Aceptas como esposa a Isabella Marie Cullen y prometes serle fiel para amarla y respetarla tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en las alegrías y las tristezas hasta que la muerte los separe? - preguntaba el sacerdote al flamante novio.

- sí, acepto – sonrió él observando a su amada quien radiaba felicidad y le devolvía la sonrisa.

- ¿y tú, Isabella, aceptas como esposo a Jacob Black y prometes serle fiel para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en las alegrías y las tristezas hasta que la muerte los separe? – Bella observó a su padre sentado en primera fila junto a su esposa, Esme, ambos sonrientes. Luego poso la vista en su casi marido y contesto muy segura.

- sí, acepto.

- El Señor que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo que han manifestado aquí ante él y los presentes. Que lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre. – El sacerdote observo a Jacob – Puedes besar a la novia.

.

.

- Papi, ¿Cuándo vamos a volver a ver a los tíos? – Ness le preguntaba al padre.

- no lo sé cariño, se que los extrañas; hace 7 años que nos fuimos, yo también quiero volver a ver a mi hermana y mis sobrinos, deben estar grandes – recordaba con nostalgia Edward

- paso mucho tiempo papi, creo que es hora de volver – Nessie hacia pucheritos, y aunque estaba más grande seguía resultando irresistible para su papá.

.

.

- Lo siento señora, pero no podemos hacer mas nada, solo puede un milagro puede salvarla – el médico le comunicaba los resultados de sus últimos análisis.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? – preguntaba temblorosa ella.

- eso no podríamos determinar con exactitud, si bien la enfermedad ya está instalada y es irrevocable, con unos ciertos tratamientos se puede ampliar el tiempo de vida, aunque llegara un tiempo en que ni eso funcionara. – Le explicaba a la joven mujer que su vida dependía de un hilo – solo puedo decirle que le queda un máximo de 5 años – ella trago en seco.

.

* * *

Adelantos de la cuarta parte: Sin mirar atrás...

Los primeros capítulos van a estar ambientados 7 años después del ultimo capitulo (VOLVER A EMPEZAR), como se habrán dado cuento este epilogo también esta ambientado 7 años mas tarde... Pero luego va a ver otro salto en el tiempo, en el cual Nessie ya va a tener 16 años.

Bella esta felizmente casada con Jacob, hasta que vuelven a aparecer en su vida Edward y Renesmee.

Edward, despues de muchos años alejado, decide volver con su hija a Los Ángeles, para volver a ver a su hermana y sobrinos.

Alice y Jasper, junto a su hijo Lucas de ya 14 años, van a continuar viviendo en Alaska, pero por una noticia catastrófica se ven obligados a volver junto a sus hermanos para pasar sus últimos momentos juntos.

Carlisle y Esme, fallecieron en un accidente de avión dos años después de la boda de Bella (Ya haré hincapié en esto avanzado los capítulos)

Rosalie y Emmett viven en continuas discusiones y pelean por cualquier cosa. Aparece una joven dispuesta a seducirlo y Emmett se dispone a ser conquistado.

* * *

Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a: isa Kathe, Athzi Halen, karolay28, Almcfnts, marieisahale, Ray-Whitlock Horan, crematlv19, vale malfoy granger, eduardaenaam12, loverobsten27, Dnisse, viricullen, Karit, Maary Cullen, KBCullen, Ale74, Maya Masen Cullen, Palitha, Rosiiii, Ana, Nelita Cullen Hale, y a Aura Hale Cullen que tan amablemente se ofrecio a ayudarme :)

En la brevedad estare subiendo el primer capitulo de SIN MIRAR ATRAS.

Hasta entonces :) y saludos a todos :D


End file.
